Am I Who You Want? Am I What You Need?
by AJ89
Summary: A simple promise, Its all ok, you're safe now, but can it be kept? Jommy, JudeTommy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I could feel his weight on my arm as pain seared again through my wrist, I let out a whimper as I thrashed wildly again behind his back.  
I heard a low chuckle as his grip tightened around my arm pulling the rest of my body closer against his back, I wanted so badly to get away from him but I couldn't.  
Another jolt of pain ran up my arm and I screamed burying my face in his back my fist slamming into his right shoulder.

He flipped back hard forcing the air out of me, I whimpered again as he growled, "You don't want to be doing that" he paused moving his left leg from beneath him over me, he hovered above me still pinning my left arm to the floor.  
He began to lean down, I instinctively pressed my right hand to his chest stopping his movements, he looked to my hand then back to my eyes glaring.  
"You want me to start on that arm too" he said, a haunting calm tone to his voice.  
My eyes widened in fear and a sneer was fixed on his face. He lifted his free arm shifting his weight to his right, over my wrist, I gasped in pain.  
His hand locked around my right wrist where my hand was still frozen against his chest. He slammed it against the hard floor I writhed beneath him whimpering, my eyes squeezed tightly shut.  
He began to lean in again, my eyes snapped open as I felt his movement and I struggled to get free, he tightened his grip on my arms as he continued his movement, he leaned in to kiss me and I turned my head avoiding his lips. I heard him growl against my ear, he shifted his hand around my left wrist pressing his fingers down hard against the cuts "Ah..." I gritted my teeth stopping the sound, arching my back beneath him I attempted to wriggle free. "Now, now, Jude, all I want is a kiss... after all we are dating." he said a harsh smile creeping across his face as I tuned my head back towards him, my eyes still shut tight. He kissed me, a single tear trickled down my cheek I silently willed him to let me go. He stood up, pulling me up with him.  
"I love you Jude." he said looking coldly into my eyes, I said nothing. He stroked his thumb over my wrist and the stinging sensation returned "Ah.. i..i..love you too" he smiled, his cold smile. "Why do you do this to yourself Jude"... then picking up his jacket he left dropping the blade pointedly into his inside pocket.  
I sank down against the wall behind me cradling my left wrist, crying silently. Wincing, I pulled my sleeve back down hooking my thumb through the hole in its hem. His last words echoing through my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jude made her way through the front doors of g-major, just managing to pull her guitar case though before the door swung shut. She crossed the lobby returning the greetings flung at her by various people, she didn't look up, she was in her own world and so far no one had noticed.

She sat cross legged on a chair, twisting side to side in a slow rhythm and playing with the hem of her shirt sleeve.

"Jude!" Tommy said, louder this time as he wheeled his chair closer to hers, he placed a hand on the arm of her chair and spun it round 'til she was facing him.  
She looked up, "huh?"

He looked into her eyes, searching, looking for a hint of what was going on inside of her head.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, almost at a whisper. She looked back down towards the ground "It's like you're, not even here. Girl where are you?" he ran his hand through her soft hair, still staring at her, worry in his eyes, he knew something was wrong, she'd been so quiet lately. Jude, his Jude was never this quiet.  
He moved his hand down the side of her face, she flinched. He lifted her chin forcing her to look at him again.  
"Girl, tell me what's wrong." his eyes pleading with her.  
"Its nothing Tommy, I'm fine." he could tell she was lying, the sadness in her eyes didn't match the smile lingering on her lips, he looked away.  
Jude's heart fell, she hated lying to him, and she knew he could see right through her.

"Jude, take the day off. Clear your head, ok?" Jude nodded slowly and got up out of her seat. She retrieved her guitar from its place in the corner and shut it back into its case.  
She pulled the door towards her and stepped out, Tommy caught her arm and the door, she spun around hissing in pain. Tommy immediately recoiled his hand worry spreading across his face, Jude looked away. "Girl, call me if you need to talk" Jude nodded adding a barely audible "Ok" 

Tommy watched her leave, his eyes filling with tears, he pushed the door shut sliding down the back of it his head in his hands.  
His mind was racing, jumping to every possible conclusion before something occurred to him.

Jude had changed, a month ago she was the happy bubbly Jude, the Jude he had been missing so badly. It had been four weeks since she and Jason started dating, and in the past two weeks it had just gotten worse...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jude reluctantly returned to the apartment she shared with Jason, silently chanting 'please, let him be out, let him be out' as she slipped her key into the lock, she looked around cautiously, instinctively tip-toeing inside and closing the door as quietly as possible. She soon realised that no one was around, letting out a sigh of relief she sank to the floor silent tears ran down her cheeks, she unhooked her thumb from the hem of her sleeve and rolled it up. She gazed down at the angry red lines

_He slammed her to the ground, her body began to relax, sinking into the floor. A strong ache filled her body as she let out a strangled breath.  
He laughed as he dropped to his knees above her straddling her hips.  
She turned her head, feeling the cold floor against her cheek. Trying not to look at him.  
She heard the familiar click of a blade locking into place._

She ran her fingers idly over the cuts on her wrist, her breath catching as she caught one of the newer ones. She looked down at her arm noticing the smudges of new blood around the cut.  
Quickly rolling her sleeve back down she noticed the dark red print clearly visible on her grey shirt.  
She remembered Tommy, hoping he hadn't noticed. She didn't need him asking questions, she didn't want him getting involved. No, she did, she just didn't want the consequences that would follow.  
"Tommy, save me..." she said in a barely audible whisper, not that anyone was around to hear it. A single tear rolled down her cheek dropping to the floor as she hugged her knees tightly, wanting to disappear.

Tommy was still sitting in the studio, it had been over 3 hours since Jude had left and he hadn't left the room, he had hardly moved.  
He couldn't get the rid of the image etched in his mind. How Jude had reacted when he touched her arm, that red stain.  
He wanted so badly to cradle her in his arms, to tell her everything would be ok, that she wouldn't hurt again. But he knew he couldn't promise that.  
Especially if she was inflicting this on herself.

Note: I chose not to put this with the first chapter to give you guys a chance to speculate haha…

Jude is 18, everyone else being their respective ages...

Tommy's still around at gmajor, Jude still works there as normal...

Jude's been going out with a guy called Jason for a few months now and they have a small appartment near where Tommy lives,

all other characters are around as normal, and will probably be brought into the story at some time or another...

Tommy still loves her, she still loves Tommy... so why is she with Jason?

oh if you didnt catch on before " is speech and ' is thought


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tommy's mind wandered again, drifting back to the happy Jude he once knew, the one who let him convince her to sing standing on her head, the one who convinced him to let go and scream his ass off in the recording booth, he smiled. He missed that Jude and he'd do anything to get her back.

Jude had fallen asleep in her position and was suddenly awoken as she was flung forwards by the door. She looked up her eyes fixing on Jason's cold glare she quickly backed herself into the corner of the room. "What the fuck are you doing!" he yelled, she was wide eyed in shock and fear. She wondered what time it was, how long she had been asleep, where Jason had been. Though the answer to the last question was quite obvious, Jason was obviously not in any way sober. Her thoughts confirmed as he leant in towards her face, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Get up!" he spat at her. She cowered, but didn't move, "Get up!" he yelled this time, grabbing her arms and dragging her to her feet. She was sobbing now her breath coming in ragged gasps. "Jason, let me go, please let me go" she whimpered, pleading with her eyes. He chuckled shaking his head "What did you say!" he growled "Jason, please. Let me go" "let you go, let you go" he mocked a tight grip on her upper arms as he shook her causing her sobs to become louder, tears now streaming down her face "Tommy..." she breathed, hardly making a sound.  
"What was that!" he yelled pushing her back against the wall "Huh!" his hand was now up around her throat "What was that!" she gasped for air as his grip tightened, her hands desperately clawing at his in a failing attempt to free herself. "Shh" he said mocking as he watched her struggle for breath.  
The person infront of her was becoming fuzzy now, soon turning to black.  
She stopped moving, her body drooping slightly beneath his grip, her fingers still trapped between her neck and his hand where she had tried to release herself.   
Jason released his grip watching her tiny, limp frame fall to the ground. He turned opening the door and left...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tommy was sitting in his viper outside Jude's apartment building, trying to figure out what exactly he was going to say.  
Soon giving up he got out of the car locking it and striding into the building, the elevator was going down from the 8th floor, Jude's floor.  
He stood for a moment waiting for it, letting out a loud sigh as the light stopped over the number 4. "Ahh" he growled turning on heading for the stairwell he took two steps at a time and was about a floor away before he paused gasping for breath.

Jason strode out of the building, completely oblivious to Tommy's viper sitting across the street, he slung on a jacket and got into his car slamming the door shut after himself.

Tommy hopped up the last two steps, "I hate stairs," he muttered leaning into the door causing it to swing open.

He paced quickly to door number 815 and knocked. He waited in silence for a few moments before trying again, knocking harder this time. No answer.  
He hammered on the door with his fist, "Jude!" he yelled. He called her cell, hearing the ring tone drifting out of the apartment making him almost certain she was inside.  
Why wasn't she answering the door? 'Probably in the shower, or sleeping' he looked at his watch quarter past midnight. He leant his back against the wall to the right of the door sliding down to the floor, oblivious to the fact that Jude was just the other side of that spot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tommy's head slipped again, jolting himself awake he looked around. He was still sitting outside Jude's apartment. He stood up, looking back once more seeing the numbers on her door still dull. He looked to the window at the end of the hall. It was either really early, or still really late, both much the same thing.  
He started to walk back towards the stairwell, glancing back once more as if he was willing Jude to come running out of the door towards him. She didn't.  
He turned back leaning his weight into the door and pushing through. He walked down the steps slowly, his usual bounce missing.

He felt the cool night air against his skin as he looked back up towards the building, the light in an apartment he could tell was Jude's from the red drapes, shone brightly out of the window. Worry momentarily crept its way into his mind, but he shrugged it off, 'she probably forgot, it was pretty late when she left. Maybe she's with Jason' He squeezed his eyes shut at the last thought. He exhaled loudly walking briskly to his viper. He slid the key into the ignition and the familiar purr began. The clock lit up and he saw it was close to 4 am. He sighed pressing down on the accelerator and driving the couple of blocks to his house. Stepping inside swinging the door shut behind himself. He flung his coat at the couch, unbeknown to him it caught the edge of a photo frame on the cabinet beside it, knocking it face down onto the floor.  
Tommy trudged upstairs flopping face down onto his bed still in his clothes, he fell into a restless sleep. A tear slipped down his cheek as he thought about all the wonderful times he had spent with Jude, he had pushed her away over and over, yet things seemed to work themselves out. Now it was her becoming distant, pushing him away.  
Tommy stirred at the sound of his ring tone a smile tugging at his lips as Jude's voice filled the room. "Hey?" he answered.  
"Yeah ok, I'll see if I can get through to her"  
"Dude, are you ok?" Kwest's voice said from the other end of the line  
"Yeah I'm fine" Tommy answered, his mind elsewhere.  
"Ok, see you later then"  
Tommy flipped his cell shut holding it against his forehead. He sighed and flipped it open again speed-dialling number one.

Jude groaned, rubbing her hand around her throat. Her eyes fluttering open she shielded her face from the sunlight passing straight through the room crawling forward a little to retrieve her phone. She flipped it open, Tommy's face filled the screen.

"Hey, its Jude, well no actually this is my voicemail yo--" it cut off, Tommy sighed about to flip his phone shut again when he heard a small voice from the other end.

"Tommy?"

"Jude, hi, Kwest just called and.." she interrupted.  
"He needs us in the studio?"  
"Yeah, that ok?" he asked noticing a strange sound to her voice.  
"Urgh, Tommy," she sighed running her fingers back through her hair " Um, yeah, its fine I'll see you there in an hour or so"  
"Ok, see ya soon girl" he waited for her reply before shutting off his phone and getting up to take a shower.

Jude stood up shakily still clutching her phone. She set it down on the arm of the couch and walked slowly round to the bedroom doorway, peeking round she saw no one in the bed. She listened for a moment, silence. She walked through to the bathroom catching sight of herself in the mirror, a small cut to the side of her forehead. She ran her fingers across the ugly red marks round her neck remembering the events of the night before. She turned away, removing her clothes and stepping into the shower.

Tommy pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt. He hopped down the stairs, exited to be seeing Jude again today. He caught sight of the silver frame on the floor by the couch and walked over, picking it up. It was a photo of him and Jude together after wrapping her second album, the glass had cracked, right across Jude. He ran his thumb over the engraving at the bottom of the frame.  
"After silence, that which comes nearest to expressing the inexpressible is music."  
He opened the back of the frame taking out the picture and removing the broken glass. He returned the picture to its frame and the frame back to its place on the cabinet. He threw the glass in the trash.

He had been in studio B, Jude's favourite, for about a half hour before she arrived, her acoustic in tow.  
She set it down against the sound board and looked at Tommy, "Hey girl" he smiled.  
She smiled slightly.  
"So you got a song for me?" he asked tilting his head to the side his eyes still fixed on hers.  
"Um, yea I think so. I just finished it this morning." she unclipped her guitar case slipping the acoustic out and removing the plectrum from its place tucked between the strings.  
"Can I lay down the guitar first?" she asked turning her head over her shoulder to him.  
He had a questioning look in his eyes but nodded, motioning towards the booth.  
She stepped inside finding her place on the stool and adjusting the mic nearer to the sound hole of her guitar.  
She nodded and Tommy hit record. A steady strumming filled the room and Tommy smiled, he loved watching her play. He closed his eyes losing himself in the sound.  
Silence once again filled the room. He opened his eyes, seeing Jude's fixed on him. He smiled "You want to do the vocals now?"  
"Yeah ok" she picked up the stool moving it to the corner of the room.  
He watched as she lowered the mic pointing it towards the floor. She looked back up at him a small smile tugging at the side of her mouth. He shrugged and nodded "Um, ok, whenever you're ready."  
She disappeared, lower than the glass window and the depth of the soundboard would allow him to see. He guessed that was her point.

Jude shuffled under the mic, laying on her back on the floor. She adjusted the position of the mic a little and pulled the headphones over her ears.  
"Um, Jude, you ready in there" Tommy said into the headphones.  
'As I'll ever be' "Yeah" she replied. He pressed down on both the playback and record buttons and the guitar track Jude had just recorded once again filled the room.

She began to sing straight from her heart, her voice floating and soaring.

_Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over  
Any day there's nothing new  
And I just try to find some hope  
To try to hold onto  
Then it starts again  
It'll never end_

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move

Her voice began to break as she hit the word move, a tear sliding down the side of her face. She continued with a perfect tone.

_When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do_

Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then it starts again  
It'll never end 

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do  
And there's nothing I can do

Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
(Screaming for air)   
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care

I'm heavily   
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking   
And I can't even move  
(What can I do)  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
there's nothing I can do  
there's nothing I can do  
there's nothing I can do

The music ended and Tommy breathed in quickly, catching a breath he had stopped the moment she began the chorus...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tommy wiped away a tear that had begun to trail down his cheek, sighing as he opened the door to the booth leaning his head against the frame he caught sight of Jude still on the floor under the mic turned over on her side her cheek resting on the floor, eyes shut tight, tears still trickling over her face.

"Girl, that was amazing" he whispered, her eyes opened and her glowing blue eyes fixed on his. She didn't say a word.

He stepped slowly into the room, she followed him with her eyes as he lay down next to her on the floor. He moved himself up behind her resting his cheek on her shoulder.  
"Girl, what's going on?" he whispered. She drew in a ragged breath but didn't speak. Tommy ran his fingers slowly down her left arm, she flinched, but didn't snatch her arm away when he moved his fingers under her wrist lifting it slightly, he moved his thumb under the hem of her sleeve slipping the loop over her thumb, the fabric fell a little revealing a deep red scratch, his thumb stroked against the back of hand as he blinked a tear rolling down his cheek and falling to Jude's shirt.  
Jude squeezed her eyes shut again.  
"Jude, what's going on?" He breathed, he continued to stroke the back of her hand "Did you do this?" he said, a barely audible whisper. Jude's body tensed slightly and she drew her knees up a little. Tommy raised himself up on his elbow, he set her arm down, she didn't move, leaving her arm where he had placed it infront of her. He stroked her hair brushing it back off her face, he could see the tears glistening on her cheeks, he couldn't stand to see her cry his eyes filling with a deep sadness, he pulled her hair back behind her head seeing her eyes shut tightly as her hair fell away from her neck, Tommy's gaze followed her blond curls as they slipped to the floor behind her head. His eyes locked on the red marks placed on her pale skin practically in the shape of 3 fingers. "Oh, Jude.." he breathed out raising his fingers to her neck a small gasp escaped his lips as his finger matched the mark, she drew in a breath as she felt him touch her again, he recoiled. "Jude.." his voice breaking as tears fell from his eyes.  
"Its nothing..." she whispered getting to her feet and leaving the studio her guitar still leaning against the sound board.

Note:

i'm glad you guys are liking it so far :)... its my first fic so it means a lot...

also, chapters will get longer haha... these are from when i originally posted i used to type into the reply box... then i moved to microsoft word after about the 8th chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tommy rolled back staring at the ceiling of the booth, thoughts coursing through his mind. 'How could I not have noticed sooner, How long has this been going on, Why didn't she tell me, How could he do that to her!' he broke down again at the last thought, 'How could anyone, ever, do that to her?'  
Kwest walked into the studio, catching a glimpse of Tommy's head through the doorway of the recording booth. He stepped inside a puzzled look crossing his face as he looked down to find Tommy lying on his back, silent tears rolling down his face.  
"T, what's up?" he asked confused, Tommy just shook his head. "Is Jude ok?" he asked, unable to think of another person who could work him into such a state, he had only ever seen him cry once before, over Jude.   
Tommy sat up, his back to Kwest "It's nothing man" he lied, he didn't want to get Kwest involved. He wiped his tears away and rested his head in his hands regaining his composure though he still felt like he was falling apart inside.  
He stood up looking through the glass, noticing Jude's guitar still in the studio. "Hey, Kwest, I'm gonna go return Jude's guitar. Can you cover for me the rest of today?"  
"Sure." 'It takes a day to return a guitar?' "You sure nothings up?" Kwest asked, knowing full well Tommy would lie again.  
"Nah, all good" he flashed a quick smile.  
Kwest nodded giving up and left the studio.  
Tommy grabbed Jude's guitar case and walked as quick as he could out of g-major, he swung the case into the passenger seat and started the ignition. The blue car on the brink of speeding the whole way to Jude's apartment block.

"Come on, come ooon!" he yelled impatiently pressing the button to the elevator over and over. The elevator moved at a maddeningly slow pace down from the 3rd floor finally the ring around a letter G glowed green and Tommy jumped into the box quickly hitting number 8 on the panel. He leant back against the wall waiting for the doors to open again and praying no-one else needed to use the elevator. He heard a chime and the doors slid open revealing a sign on the opposite wall _8th floor, 801 through 810 , 811 through 820 _

He turned a quick right back in the direction of the front of the building, standing outside Jude's door the numbers on it glinting in the now sun filled hallway. He knocked, waiting for an answer. Jude peeked around the edge of the door, catching Tommy's bright blue eyes. "Hi," he said. "Um, you left your guitar at the studio. I just wanted to return it." he added drawing the guitar up infront of him.  
"Thanks," she said in a hushed tone taking the case from him. "I gotta go" she said quickly looking down and beginning to close the door, Tommy placed his fist against the frame stopping it, she met his eyes again. "Jude, is everything ok?" he asked matching her hushed tone, pleading with his eyes for her to tell the truth. She looked down and back up at him again, "Yeah, fine." she said, though her eyes were telling him different. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, ok, bye." he said reluctantly, his eyes still fixed on hers. Her expression changed to one of pleading, pleading him to leave, begging him to stop asking questions. Tommy let his arm fall from the doorframe, he sighed looking deep into her eyes with a pained expression. "See you tomorrow," he said looking down, "Call me later." he added as she shut the door leaning against it exhaling loudly. Her eyes widened as she heard movement from the direction of the bedroom...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tommy couldn't shift the look in Jude's eyes from his mind as he walked slowly down the stairs, he took the stairs when he needed to think, or when the elevator was being exceptionally slow as was usually the case in Jude's apartment building.

He reached his viper outside, glancing back up in the direction of Jude's place, he could see her in the window, he smiled and waved up to her.

Jude looked down at Tommy, giving him a small wave back.

Tommy turned back, getting into the car missing the large shadowed figure that came into view.  
Jude's heart sank as she watched the blue viper speed away, she could see Jason's reflection in the window, her gaze fixed on his face. She lowered her arm, freezing as she felt Jason catch it before it reached her side. She spun round meeting his glare. "Who were you waving at hon'?" she said nothing. "Huh? That Tommy? Huh!" his voice raising "Tommy..." he said mocking her whimpering from the night before "That him?" he yelled again twisting her arm causing her to buckle, bending in an attempt to reduce the angle of her arm. He kept twisting causing her to whimper in pain, "Yes." she whispered. He let go of her arm, letting out a menacing chuckle, the sound ceased and his glare returned. He grasped her upper arms and started walking towards the bedroom causing Jude to stumble before she matched his pace, backing into the room.  
Her legs met the end of the bed, he continued his advance forcing her legs to collapse beneath her as he pressed her down against the bed. Her eyes filled with fear and she flinched as he placed his hands on her hips, Jason noticed this and he raised his head meeting her eyes "You love him don't you?" he growled "Too bad you're still dating me." he added in a menacingly calm tone. His hands gripped her hips as he placed a knee on the bed, shifting her upwards and towards the centre of the large bed. He shot her a glare and got up turning to shut the door and plunging the room into semi darkness, Jude slipped her hand into her back pocket retrieving her cell phone and quickly slipped it beneath one of the pillows. Jason returned to the bed the fear in Jude's eyes returning as she practically shook with fear. He crawled up over her, stopping as his knees came level with her hips.

She shut her eyes tight, refusing to look at him, trying to imagine she was somewhere else, in Tommy's arms, she always felt safe in Tommy's arms.  
Jason pulled hard at the sides of Jude's shirt, breaking the threads holding the buttons in place and letting it fall open.  
Click.  
She gasped, whimpering slightly as she felt the cold metal against her stomach. He ran the blade up her body meeting the edge of her bra he ran the knife under the centre pulling upwards slicing through the black lace. A tear slipped down her cheek 'I'm in the studio, I'm in Tommy's arms, I'm on stage, anywhere but here'  
Jason began scratching at her skin with the blade, her body tensed as she felt the cold metal against her skin followed by that familiar sting.  
He traced over the shape a couple of times over the same lines as blood rose to the surface creating the red outline of a heart between her breasts.  
He flicked the knife closed again slipping it into his pocket, Jude's breathing quickened as she held her eyes shut, trying to imagine herself out of the situation.  
"Look at me Jude." he said firmly, shook her head slowly "No." she said through a sob. "Look at me." he said again pressing his thumb into the centre of the heart causing the stinging sensation to return to her body. She opened her eyes, they shone with unfallen tears. He ran his hand down her side, she shuddered, his hand crossed at her waist finding the centre of her jeans he unbuttoned them, his eyes still locked on hers.

Tommy sat restlessly at home, occasionally getting up only to pace around the room. He had flipped open his phone a few times so close to calling Jude 'No, you told her to call you, she'd call if something was wrong... right?'

Jason pulled his clothes back on, picking up his coat from the chair in the corner.  
Jude was curled on the bed crying her heart out. He left silently, slamming the front door behind him.

Tommy had heard, Jude's hand crept under the pillow flipping open her phone and finding the number one on the keypad, she held it down.  
A call of only a few minutes and the first thing his mind had locked onto in the muffled sounds was Jude's voice, pleading, screaming at someone to stop.  
Now there was almost complete silence, though he was sure the line was still connected, he could hear faint sobbing from the other end...  
Grabbing his car keys he tore out of his house...

Note:

Thanks to all you lovely readers who have reviewed every chapter :)

and to those who read and don't review, please take the time to do so, at least once... :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tommy sped down the road, darkness had begun to fall and the road was a blur of lights. He drove as fast as he dared, wanting to get to Jude as quickly as possible.  
He jammed on the breaks and jumped out of the car slamming the door behind him, he was across the street, dodging cars on the way reaching out his arm behind him without turning he pressed the lock button on the remote and heard the familiar sequence of beeps as the car doors locked shut.  
He ran into the doors flinging them both open with his forearms and bolted into the lobby. Ignoring the elevator completely this time he sprinted up the stairs 2 sometimes 3 at a time.  
He reached the 8th floor buckling over and breathing deeply for a few seconds before resuming his sprint towards apartment 815.  
He reached the door hammering on it with his fists. "Jude!" he yelled, hoping Jason wasn't still inside. Of all the things that would set him off again he was sure his presence would be one of them.  
"Jude!" he yelled again, worry flooding his voice. He got out his cell phone, hitting the speed dial button assigned to Jude. He lifted the phone to his ear, the line was busy.  
He fought the urge to break down then and there, and hammered on the door again, this time more feebly "Jude!" his voice cracked.  
He drew himself back against the opposite wall of the hallway and prepared to launch himself at the door.

He flew forwards his full weight slamming his shoulder into the door, he heard a slight crack in the frame. Stepping back the pain in his shoulder hit him, he drew in a breath directing a sharp kick at the lock of the door, he heard the wood in the frame splinter and pushed hard against the door suddenly feeling himself moving forwards as the last piece cracked and the door swung open... "Jude!" he yelled. Striding out into the centre of the lounge. His eyes fixed on the only shut door in the place, he let out a slow breath as his hand encircled the handle, opening the door slowly preparing himself. His eyes locked on Jude's tiny frame curled upon the deep crimson bedspread, and he couldn't get to her quick enough. He dropped to his knees at the side of the bed reaching out a hand to pull the hair back off her face. She pulled back sharply, sobs escaping her lips. His heart broke at that moment, his eyes empty for the first time. He looked quickly around the room spotting a patchwork blanket folded on a chair in the corner of the room, he placed it lightly over her body and went back to his position beside the bed, he noticed her hand still resting under the pillow, moving it slightly he saw her fingers curled around her cell phone. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Slowly taking the phone out of her hand he closed it, her eyes shone beneath strands of her blonde hair "Shh, it's ok now, I'm here, we'll get you out of here" Tommy whispered as he brushed the hair from her face. "Tommy..." she whimpered, tears slipping over her already tearstained cheeks.  
He stood, lifting a knee to the bed to get a better stance. He froze as he heard Jude's sobs grow louder, moving back to his previous position he gazed down at her 'Why did I leave, Why did I leave I knew something was wrong!' He leant over the bed and as gently as possible he scooped her up into his arms, pulling the blanket up around her. She immediately curled into him, sobs still shaking her body.  
He carried her out of the apartment, through the hallway into the elevator.

Placing her in the passenger seat of the car, sadness burning at his heart. He started the ignition driving slowly this time back to his house...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tommy pulled the key out of the ignition flicking it back into his palm idly, sighing he turned to find Jude asleep in the passenger seat. A smile tugged at his lips, she looked so peaceful when she slept. He got out of the car shutting the door and walking round to Jude's side. He opened the door and picked her up her head coming to rest on his chest.  
He pushed the door shut with his leg and hit the lock button on the remote with his vaguely free right hand. He flipped his keys around in his hand finding his door key. He opened the door cautiously trying not to wake or drop Jude. He stepped in kicking the door shut spinning his head realising what he'd done he winced as the door slammed.  
He saw Jude's eyes tighten at the sound, whimpering slightly and shifting her head.  
He let out a breath as she settled again, making his way to the stairs.   
He made his way down the hall to the guest bedroom, he bent towards the bed picking up the corner of the covers he righted himself again, flicking them back as far as he could while still holding Jude. He placed her down on the bed reluctantly letting her go. Deciding it was best to leave her to sleep he left her wrapped in the blanket from her apartment, he tugged the covers back up over her, pausing for a moment to take in how unbelievably tiny she appeared. He brushed the hair of her face, leaning down and placing a light kiss on her forehead. He slipped back down the hall to the master bedroom, pulling a sweatshirt and pants out of the dresser. He placed them neatly folded at the end of Jude's bed. And left the room leaving the door ajar incase she needed him.  
He stifled a yawn glancing at his watch mid stretch, it was just past midnight. He made his way back to his room toeing off his shoes as he got through the door. He undressed, switching his clothes for a pair of sweatpants.  
He fell down against the sheets, breathing in deeply, his heart ached for Jude, for what she had been through, for not being there to save her sooner.  
He fell into a restless but deep sleep.  
Jude stirred in the other room, she blinked her eyes open her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness and fixing on the familiar shapes of Tommy's guest room, she pulled herself up in the bed the blanket falling from her frame, she gazed down, her eyes fixing on the heart carved into her chest, she ran her fingers over it, tears falling from her eyes. She sobbed quietly her eyes falling on the sweats resting on the end of the bed, she reached for the sweatshirt pulling it over her head Tommy's soft scent surrounding her, she got up out of the bed pulling on the pants, she padded slowly down the hallway the clothes flooding her body. She crept into Tommy's room calmed as she saw Tommy laying on his side to the far right of the giant bed, she tip-toed over glancing at the pained expression pasted across his face. She lifted the covers sliding into the bed slowly so as not to wake him, she felt the heat of his body against her back, Tommy's eyes opened slowly, smiling as he saw her curled against him, he placed his arm slowly over her enveloping her arms which were pulled close to her body, he placed a light kiss on the top of her head breathing in the sweet vanilla scent. Tommy sighed and fell back to sleep.  
Jude floated in calm, for the first time in a long time, her eyes slowly closing as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Tommy woke first, catching the scent of vanilla he smiled, he felt Jude's body move softly with her breathing, steadying his into perfect unison.  
He moved his arm from around her catching her arm her hand was relaxed into a lose fist, he leant over moving her arm towards him her hand resting in his palm as he placed a feather light kiss over her fingers, slipping his thumb into her hand he pushed her fingers open placing another kiss in the centre of her palm, her sleeve fell as he lifted her arm he ran his thumb down the side of her wrist gazing sadly at the evidence Jason had left behind him, he placed another feather light kiss over the cuts on her arm a tear rolling down his cheek, he placed her arm back down against her chest, resting his arm back around her.  
Jude felt his tear drop to her cheek, slipping over her face. She closed her eyes for a moment, before sliding her hand under his, copying his movements she pressed her lips to his fingers, before opening his hand placing a kiss in his palm. "Please don't cry for me." she whispered. His breath caught as she said this, "I should have saved you sooner" he said resting his forehead against her hair.

They drifted back to sleep, peaceful, calm and content in eachothers arms.

Jude awoke to an empty space behind her, she rolled back into the space Tommy had previously filled, sighing. She pulled herself up out of the bed padding out into the hallway and down the stairs, her eyes came to rest on a small piece of paper placed on the kitchen counter. She walked over picking it up her eyes tracing over the message.

'Jude,   
Sorry I left, I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful.  
Darius called, I'm only in for a couple of hours.   
Make yourself at home.  
I'll see you soon.  
Love,   
Tommy.'

Her eyes drifted across the counter-top spotting a plate, filled with pancakes, J shaped pancakes along with a large cup filled with coffee, a latte, she lifted the cup taking a sip, a latte with a caramel shot, he always remembered. She smiled picking up the plate and mug and padding into the living room. She put the plate down on the coffee table and carrying the coffee with her she began to browse through Tommy's vast CD collection looking for something to listen to, she hated being alone in silence. Her eyes flicked past numerous cases printed with names of bands she had never heard of. A couple of boyz attack CDs caught her eye coaxing a smile. Her eyes rested on a thin case, the thin outer edge blank, she pulled it from the shelf flipping it over the front of the case had no artwork, just the clear jewel case, her gaze paused on the text written onto the disk in black marker.  
'Jude   
2005-2007'  
Curiosity got the better of her as she placed the CD into the machine closing the drawer and hitting the play button. She walked back the couch curling her legs up and sipping her coffee taking occasional bites of pancake as she listened intently.  
'1/5' flashed onto the LED screen. Followed by 'track 1'  
Tommy's voice filled the room.

_If I ever write the story of my life  
Don't be surprised if you're where it begins  
Girl, I'd have to dedicate every line on every page  
To the memories we made, while you loved me_

I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
While you loved me

I'd start with chapter one, love innocent and young  
As the morning sun on a new day  
Even though I know the end, Well I'd do it all again  
'Cause I got a lifetime in, while you loved me

I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
While you loved me

I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
(I lived)  
I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
(I lived) While you loved me

Jude smiled remembering the cringe-worthy moment she had misread the signals and kissed Tommy for the first time, she rested her head in her hand, and the LED flicked 'track 2'

_It's 3 AM and I finally say  
I'm sorry for acting that way  
I didn't really mean to make you cry  
Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why_

Does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say "I Love You"  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you

I know I'd never let you walk away  
So why do I push you 'til you break  
And why are you always on the verge of good-bye  
Before I'll show you how I really feel inside why

Does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say "I Love You"  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you

Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you  
Why do I do that to you

Jude's expression turned to one of deep thought, remembering the night of her 16th birthday party, she repeated the words of the chorus in her head, 'he loved me..' she knew the answer to that question, he had always been overprotective of her when it came to other men.  
The screen's message changed again. 'track 3'

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
And each road leads you where you want to go  
And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you  
And if one door opens to another door closed  
I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
But more than anything, more than anything_

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you, And wants the same things too  
Yeah this, is my wish

I hope you never look back but you never forget  
All the ones who love you, And the place you left  
I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get  
Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake  
And always give more than you take  
But more than anything, yeah more than anything

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you, And wants the same things too  
Yeah this, is my wish

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you, And wants the same things too  
Yeah this, is my wish

She smiled.  
She recalled the day she had left for the US with Jason, to visit his family, she remembered the day she had called gmajor with the news that she might not be coming home, Tommy had answered that day, she remembered him questioning as she cut him off, breaking down into tears, she hadn't given him a reason, no-one at gmajor knew about Jason. She had stayed 2 awful weeks before managing to convince Jason to move back to Canada.  
She sighed, snapping out of her memories she realized the screen was now showing 'track 4' and she listened intently as the song began.

_I still remember the night we met  
You said you loved my smile  
But your love for me was like a summer breeze  
Oh, it lasted for a while  
I could hold on a little tighter I know  
But when you love someone you gotta let 'em go._

So, I'm gonna smile, 'cause I want to make you happy  
Laugh, so you can't see me cry  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me, I'm gonna smile.

Kiss me once for the good times, baby  
Kiss me twice for goodbye  
You can't help how you don't feel  
And it doesn't matter why  
Give me a chance to bow out gracefully  
'Cause that's how I want you to remember me.

I'm gonna smile, 'cause I want to make you happy  
Laugh, so you can't see me cry  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me, I'm gonna smile.

I'm gonna smile so you can find the courage  
Laugh, so you won't see me hurtin'  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me, I'm gonna smile...

She thought about that night she returned, Jason's arm locked in hers, the night he announced their relationship, she had seen the look in Tommy's eyes, she replayed a line in her head 'Kiss me once for the good times, baby, Kiss me twice for goodbye' her mind flicking back to the two kisses they had shared.  
She hadn't noticed the door opening, or the man standing behind her……

Note:

Tommy's house floor plan... figured it'd help you visualize what I had in mind a little better... http/img.  


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The figure stepped towards the back of the couch Jude was curled on. She turned as she felt someone's eyes on her, jumping slightly.  
Tommy's blue eyes gazed down at her, smiling.   
"I said make yourself at home, but not that at home" he chuckled his eyes shifting to the sound system in the corner.  
Jude laughed nervously, "Sorry, curiosity got the better of me." She said a small smile passing across her lips. Her eyes locked on his.  
"That's ok. I guess… well they were for you" his eyes shifted, looking at the floor.  
Jude hopped up off the couch, walking round it capturing Tommy in a hug. He stumbled back slightly, thrown off balance, before wrapping his arms around her pulling her to him and closing his eyes smiling.  
They pulled apart and Jude flashed him a smile.  
"I missed you Jude." Tommy stated simply.  
"I've been right here all along, and you weren't away for that long were you?" she asked, a smile still spread across her face.  
"No, I missed _you_ Jude" he said stressing the 'you' as he brushed his thumb across her cheek. "_My_ Jude".  
A tear fell, sliding down her cheek, she pulled back further going to walk away. Tommy caught her waist, cradling her face in his hand and wiping the tear away, her eyes glistened, shining bright icy blue.

Later that night Jude had finally showered and dressed, the term dressed used loosely. (Literally) Tommy had lent Jude a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and had practically fallen over laughing when she came out to the hall holding the jeans up, the shirt engulfing her and coming almost to her knees. "I'll get you a belt" he said, stifling another fit of laughter as he walked into his room. "I think I need more than a belt Quincy" she retorted, hitting him lightly on the arm as he passed her sniggering. "You wear fat dude clothes." She joked as she threaded the belt through the loops in the jeans folding the waistband back on itself a couple of times before fastening the buckle. "Hey!" Tommy yelled, reaching out to tickle her. Jude escaped running down the stairs and laying on the couch pretending to be asleep. "Yeah right Harrison!" he laughed. Jude opened one eye, "I'm asleep" she said simply, "you can't tickle a sleeping person" she paused. "It's against the law."  
"Since when" Tommy joked, reaching over to tickle her anyway.  
Jude was flooded by fits of hysterical laughter "nooooooooooooooooooo" she squirmed.  
Tommy paused, allowing Jude to catch her breath, "you broke the law" she said matter-of-factly.  
"Really, what's my punishment" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Jude paused, thinking, "you get to cook dinner" she said smiling.

After pizza, late night TV and long, pointless chats Tommy stretched "I think I'm gonna' havta go to bed now girl." Jude nodded in agreement. "K, I'm going to take a shower" he said smiling and heading for the stairs.  
Jude heard the shower start up and slid off the couch padding up the stairs into Tommy's room.

Tommy stepped out of the shower toweling off he pulled on his sweatpants and looked quickly into the mirror. He opened the door stepping out into his room his eyes landed on Jude who had just finished unbuckling the belt holding up the rather large jeans. She looked up at him, Tommy turned his back, facing into the corner of the room until she had changed. He turned after a few minutes to find an empty room. He looked out of the doorway and down the hall, pulling his head back into the room his eyes fell on the now slightly lumpy bed. He shook his head, "Well, Jude I'm gonna throw myself onto my bed now…. Just so you know" he yelled as if she were in another room. He heard a small yelp as the covers flew up, he laughed "girl you are so weird" he chuckled, "but I missed this" he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her into a hug.  
"K, sleep time" she said pulling out of the hug and smiling, waiting for him to lay down.  
Tommy nodded 'I guess she's sleeping in here again tonight then' lowering his head to the pillow and opening his arms to her, she smiled and curled against him allowing him to wrap his arm over her.  
They fell into a contented sleep.

Jude's eyes snapped open as she heard that oh so familiar click and focused on the glint of the metal blade. Strong hands pinned her down, and she struggled against the grip trying to free herself but only causing it to tighten. She whimpered as the blade touched her skin, tears spilling from her eyes.  
"Shut up!" A voice growled, she knew that voice.  
A face loomed over her, a cold glare fixed in those deep blue eyes………


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jude thrashed violently beside Tommy, pawing at his arm that was resting over her, trapping her. He woke drowsily lifting his arm off her. She scrambled out of the bed coming to rest in the empty corner of the room pressing herself against the walls, she pulled her knees up tight against her chest. Shaking as she cried, sobs ripping painfully through her. Tommy jumped out of the bed rushing to her side, he wrapped his arms around her. She struggled against him "let go, let me go" she screamed. Tommy ignored her screams holding her tight, "shh, it was just a dream, he's not here."  
She continued to cry, having given up her struggle. "It was you." Her voice breaking.  
"Please, let me go" she sobbed  
Tommy kicked himself for having grabbed her when she was obviously terrified, his heart sank at her revelation. 'Me?'  
He crossed the room, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching helpless as she shook, crying in the corner.  
Her sobs slowed, Tommy fought his urge to go over to her. His ability to comfort her had disappeared in the matter of a few minutes.  
Tommy pulled a blanket out of the closet, wrapping it carefully around Jude. Her eyes locked on his, a hollow, broken expression beneath the unfallen tears. His brow furrowed as sadness gripped his heart. He slid down to sit against the wall a few feet from her. Glancing over occasionally, not wanting her to feel she was being stared at.

Eventually Jude had exhausted herself, small sobs still escaping her lips, the sounds of deep emotional pain from someone who was too exhausted to cry.  
Tommy moved closer to her, picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed. He placed her down and pulled the covers up over her.  
"I'll be in the guest room ok? Call if you need something, anything."  
She acknowledged his statement, giving no response her breath still catching between sobs. She had lost her rock, the person she could always turn to for comfort, she no longer felt safe in his arms, and she didn't know if that feeling would ever return. A new wave of sobs overcame her as she thought. Eventually she fell asleep. Only to be woken by another dream, this time it was Jason, all the awful things he had done replaying themselves in her mind. "Tommy…" she whimpered the sound barely audible, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, "Tommy…." She whimpered again, this time a little louder.  
The crack of light across the centre of the room widened as Tommy slipped through the gap walking towards the bed. He knelt beside the bed reaching out to wipe away her tears, "Just a dream girl, shh, try to sleep" he stroked her hair, brushing it out of her face.  
Her hand came to rest on his, "stay with me, I don't want to be alone" He nodded slowly. Walking round the bed and lying on his back he rested one arm across his stomach and the other extended just below the pillows above Jude's head, she turned over, her eyes glistening in the darkness. She rested her head on his chest, placing her hand beside her head. He bent his extended arm slightly to stroke Jude's back comfortingly, while giving her space, not wanting to trap her…..


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tommy's eyes drifted open, falling on Jude's still sleeping figure. He lay there simply watching her sleep, she had a pained expression. He sighed, his brow furrowing as he remembered the events of that night.  
Jude's eyelashes fluttered against Tommy's chest as she woke, rolling onto her back beside Tommy stretching slightly. She sighed and tilted her head up to look at Tommy. "I'm sorry" she whispered.  
"No, girl it's not your fault, none of this is your fault." He said, his brow still furrowed. "Do you want to talk about your dreams?" he offered. She shook her head, tilting it back down, a tear rolling down her cheek. She stayed silent for a moment as Tommy caressed her shoulder.  
She took a breath and began to speak barely above a whisper. "I thought it was him, pinning me down, his knife, but, your eyes Tommy, I saw your face above me." She said through sobs, Tommy felt his heart tear in two. He turned onto his side placing his free hand on her cheek, catching her gaze. "Jude, I would never do anything to hurt you, ever." He paused before adding. "I don't know why Jason did what he did to you, I can't even begin to imagine how anyone could do that to you." He brushed the fresh tears away with his thumb. He continued to hold her gaze, looking down for a moment "was the other dream about me too?" his eyes locked back on hers, this time it was Jude who looked away, "No."  
"All the things he did, everything replaying" she said tears filling her eyes once again.  
"Jude, how long has this been going on?" he questioned.  
Jude hesitated, "Since we came back to Canada." She said refusing to meet Tommy's eyes.  
'A month and a half!' Tommy thought to himself. 'A month and a half and I didn't see'  
"Oh Jude" he whispered pulling her into a half hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
She sobbed against his chest, "I couldn't…Jason" she breathed through her sobs.  
Tommy squeezed his eyes closed, fighting back tears. 'Jason comes near her again, he's dead.'

Eventually Tommy shifted, Jude had stopped crying, "You hungry?" he asked as he stroked her tearstained cheek. She nodded slightly, "Go take a shower, I'll make some breakfast." He said, pulling a smile across his face.  
Jude slipped out of the bed walking towards the bathroom. She slipped off the sweatshirt.  
The bathroom door opened again revealing Jude holding the huge sweatshirt over her front. "Towels?" she questioned looking to Tommy. "In the airing cupboard" he said pointing to the far right of the bathroom. Jude flashed a small smile before turning back into the room. Tommy caught sight of the numerous bruises across Jude's back closing his eyes tight again as he heard the door shut.  
Tommy got up, slowly making his way down the stairs into the kitchen, he cooked a selection of eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast and laid out a couple of different boxes of cereal and carton of orange juice. Jude padded down the stairs in Tommy's sweatpants and the shirt from the day before. She sat down at the counter as Tommy placed a mug of coffee infront of her. She smiled. "So, what would you like for breakfast?" he asked waving in the direction of the array of food on the countertop. Jude's jaw dropped "How many people did you invite to breakfast!"  
Tommy chuckled "Well I didn't know what you wanted, so…" he said shrugging.  
Jude giggled slightly "um, eggs, bacon and pancakes would be great. Thankyou."  
Tommy quickly served up her request placing the plate down infront of her. He sorted some food for himself and pulled up another stool, sitting opposite Jude.

They quickly finished with breakfast, Tommy sighed. "Girl, you gonna be ok here for a bit?"  
"Um, yeah, why?" she asked shooting him a confused look.  
"I figured I'd go and pick up some of your stuff, clothes, you know."  
"Oh, ok, thanks" she replied. "Could you pick up my guitar and notebooks too?"  
Tommy smiled nodding.  
"Thanks Tommy."

Tommy stepped out of the door, "You sure you'll be ok?"  
Jude nodded quickly.  
"Ok, I'll be back as quick as I can."  
Jude smiled, waving to him as he shut the door. She heard the viper start up, the sound of the engine getting quieter as the car sped away. Soon silence filled the apartment. Jude wandered into the living room and over to the sound system hitting the play button. Tommy's voice filled the room and Jude smiled.

Jude heard a knock at the door, assuming it was Tommy she bounced quickly to the door swinging it open. Fear filled her eyes as her eyes fell on the figure in the doorway.  
"Hey Jude."…….


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tommy parked his car, getting out and slamming the door, already halfway across the road before he spun back hitting the lock button on the remote.  
He pushed through the doors and hit the call button for the elevator. He waited this time, after a few moments the doors opened revealing the empty space. He stepped in tapping the number 8 causing a ring of green light to appear around it.

He felt his stomach drop as the elevator jerked into motion. Soon followed by a chime and the doors opening to reveal the sign for the 8th floor. He walked briskly towards door 815… the door was closed but still broken. He pushed it open slowly, looking around the room as he stepped in.  
Everything was exactly as it was the night he came to get Jude, the night he rescued her.  
He walked into the bedroom pulling the dresser open, he piled Jude's clothes on the bed and stepped over to the closet, doing the same again.  
He pulled a large bag off the top shelf of the closet and began stuffing the clothes into it 'they can be folded again another time' he chuckled to himself.

Jude's closed her eyes, shaking her head "no, no, no" she repeated over and over, backing into the house again. He advanced, "Jude, Jude, why do you make me do this?" he said in a menacing tone, "you knew I'd come find you." A cold smirk appeared on his face.  
Jude's eyes had filled with tears and she was now backed up against the kitchen counter, not the best place to be. Tears filled her eyes "Please, just leave me alone!" Jude yelled, her voice breaking.  
Jason continued to advance, pulling the knife out of his pocket he clicked the blade into place. He was so close to her now, he lifted the blade, Jude caught it feeling the cold metal cutting into her palm, she cried out in pain, but refused to let go. Jason pulled his arm back his hand forming a fist, Jude's eyes widened as his arm flew forward catching her square in the jaw, she fell to the floor releasing the blade from her hand. Jason stepped toward her, kicking her hip, Jude rolled to her side and another blow to her back ripped through her body, she choked a metallic taste filling her mouth, she convulsed trying to breath through the crimson fluid, feeling it run over the side of her face.  
She heard the door slam as darkness overcame her.

Tommy threw the bag over his shoulder, tucking the notebooks under his arm and grabbing Jude's guitar case with his free hand.  
He piled the things in the passenger seat of the viper and turned the key in the ignition. He drove back home smiling, Hoping Jude hadn't gotten too bored while he was away.

He pushed his key into the lock, pushing the door open as he picked up Jude's guitar from the front step. "Jude" he yelled as he stepped inside putting down the guitar and the bag, "Jude, I got your stuff" he yelled again. He smiled noticing his CD playing again. "Jude?" he said, his voice tinged with concern now. He reached the end of the parting wall glancing into the kitchen. A pale arm grabbed his attention as he spun into the room…..


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Tommy dropped to his knees at Jude's side, he tentatively reached out to touch her as his eyes filled with tears. "Jude?" he let out a strangled cry. He turned her flat onto her back noticing the deep cut in her palm and the blood running from her mouth staining her lips a bright crimson.  
He shook her shoulders, "Jude, wake up, wake up for me girl." Nothing. He calmed his nerves interlocking his fingers is he pressed down on her chest 5 times in quick succession. She still lay perfectly still, Tommy leant down tilting Jude's chin up. He held her nose and pressed his lips to hers letting out a deep breath. He interlocked his fingers again after 2 compressions she began to splutter slightly. Tommy pulled her onto her side as she coughed, more of the deep red liquid running onto the floor. He stroked her back, "Thank god, thank god" he whispered under his breath.  
Tommy stood up pulling a cloth from a drawer. He pressed it into Jude's palm gently, eliciting a strangled scream from Jude. "I'm sorry." He said his brow furrowed as he closed Jude's hand around the cloth. Tommy scooped Jude into his arms and walked towards the door. Jude tensed in pain as Tommy's arm rested directly under one of the spots where Jason had kicked her. Tommy looked down concerned before moving his arm up slightly until Jude relaxed limp in his arms. He walked slowly down the front steps and placed Jude in the passenger seat of the viper. Bloodstains on the leather interior, the last thing on his mind.

He pulled into the ER parking lot, slamming his door shut he walked round the car to carefully scoop Jude out of the passenger seat.  
He carried her through the doors, looking around surprised as they were the only ones who seemed to be doused in blood. A nurse quickly scurried up to them yelling for a doctor and directing Tommy to bring Jude into one of the exam rooms. He placed her on the bed and looked back to the nurse, then over to the doctor who had appeared in the room. The doctor's eyes immediately fell to Jude, looking her up and down, and nodding slightly. "Show… sir, to the waiting room." He said to the nurse.  
"No" Tommy said pointedly.  
"Sir, you need to leave, we deal with many of _these_ cases, we need to speak with her in private."  
"My name is Jude," she piped up. "And Tommy didn't do this." She added having caught the doctor's stress on 'these'.  
The doctor seemed to ignore Jude's statement as he nodded towards the nurse.  
"Come with me sir." She said calmly, grasping Tommy's arm.

"Miss, who did this to you? You don't have to be afraid to tell me, I'm here to help."  
"Jason, No que importa, usted irá todavía y preguntará a Tommy como él lo hizo."  
Jude babbled quietly in incomprehensible Spanish, "Jason Gutierrez" The doctor nodded.  
"Ok, miss, we'll need to do a full examination after we sort out your hand." He said nodding down to the bloodstained cloth still grasped in her left hand. Jude followed his gaze nodding slowly. The doctor pulled on some gloves and reached for her hand, slowly pulling her hand open and removing the cloth, Jude winced squeezing her eyes shut tight. He looked up at her, "Ok, this is going to need some stitches." He crossed the room retrieving a suture kit and laying the various instruments out on a tray before wheeling it over to Jude's bedside. The doctor picked up a syringe pulling the wrapping open and attaching the needle. Jude's eyes widened. The doctor continued, drawing a small amount of a clear liquid up into it and holding it up to measure the contents. He caught sight of the look on Jude's face. "Don't worry, this will numb your hand so you won't feel the stitches." He said with a small smile. Jude's face contorted as she felt an intense stinging sensation in her palm. "Ok, it'll take a few minutes to work, I'll send a nurse in to do the stitches in about 5 minutes. Ok?" Jude nodded and the doctor left the room.  
She sat in silence, the only person she really wanted right now was Tommy and they had sent him away, 'How could they think he did this to me? He brought me here!'

Tommy paced the room restlessly, jumping whenever he saw someone pass the glass insert in the door. Hoping someone would come and tell him he could see Jude.

Jude looked up as a nurse entered the room, a wide smile plastered across her face. "Hi, I'm Stephanie." She wheeled a small stool over to Jude's bed and sat down. Pulling on a pair of gloves she picked up a cotton swab and poured what Jude assumed was some sort of antiseptic liquid onto it. Jude looked away scrunching her face before turning back surprised to see the nurse cleaning the cut. She could feel a strange cold sensation but no pain. The nurse looked up and smiled. "Any pain?" Jude shook her head. The nurse nodded and went back to work. "You're lucky its such a clean cut, it should heal fairly quickly." The nurse finished up attaching some steri-strips and bandaging Jude's hand. "You'll need to take the bandage off after 24 hours." The nurse smiled. She stood up crossing the room to the sink and filling a small plastic cup with water. She handed it to Jude. "Rinse out your mouth a little" she smiled, Jude followed her instructions spitting the water back out into the bowl the nurse held out for her. The water tainted red. The nurses brow furrowed "Open your mouth for me." The nurse requested. Jude opened her mouth the nurse rested her thumb on Jude's chin, her finger underneath as she tilted Jude's head. "You have a few small cuts inside your cheek, result of the blow to your cheek. They should heal fine by themselves just use a little diluted antiseptic mouthwash after meals for a couple of days." Jude relaxed back on the bed, wincing in pain at the pressure against her back. The nurse's smile faded, and she handed Jude a pale blue hospital gown and disposable underwear. "Why don't you change into these, I'll be back in a moment." Jude nodded sitting back up as the nurse left the room. Jude changed, sitting back down on the bed as she waited for the nurse to return. She heard a knock at the door and the nurse popped her head round the edge of it stepping back into the room.  
"If you could stand up for me." The nurse said a small smile crossing her face. Jude stood. "Ok," The nurse walked behind Jude carefully pulling the gown apart to her shoulders. She shut her eyes momentarily as she saw the deep purple red tinged bruises beginning to appear on Jude's pale skin. "You say Jason did this to you?" Jude nodded in silence. "Are you planning to report him to the police?" the nurse questioned walking round to face Jude. Jude looked up a look of fear upon her face. "Its ok, they won't let him near you, you'll be given a private number for an assigned cop. They'll find him."  
Jude nodded "ok" she said quietly looking up to meet the nurses eyes. The nurse nodded, "It'll be ok. I'll need to get Polaroid's of your injuries for police evidence. Is that ok?" Jude nodded. Stephanie left the room, returning within a few minutes with a camera. Jude smiled as best she could, turning and slipping the gown off her shoulders and holding it to her chest. Stephanie took a shot of Jude's back as well as a couple of close ups on the most severe bruises. "Could you turn around?" Stephanie asked cautiously. Jude turned blinking back tears as she put the gown down on the bed. "It's ok Jude, it's over now." She comforted, wiping away a stray tear as she took photos of the deep heart shaped cut as well as various bruises across her stomach. She handed the gown back to Jude, "ok almost done. She took a few photos of the bruises on Jude's thighs and around her neck as well as one of Jude's face. The right side of her jaw now purple and the small cut on her forehead still showing. Then asking Jude to sit back down on the bed. She crossed the room to the side of the bed and reached out for Jude's bandaged hand, "I'm sorry, I should have asked before I bandaged it all up." She said as she lifted Jude's arm, she noticed the mix of new cuts and scars across Jude's wrist, "Jude?" she questioned "Did you do this?" She looked to Jude with concern. Jude shook her head, no. Stephanie looked down and continued to undo the bandages around Jude's hand. She took the last photo showing the stitches in Jude's palm and the array of gashes on her wrist. The nurse crossed the room pulling a package containing a sterile bandage from the cabinet. She pulled it from the wrapper and began to roll it around Jude's hand and this time up around her wrist. "Ok, thankyou Jude, I'll be right back." Stephanie said smiling and exiting the room carrying the small pile of Polaroid's and the camera.

Stephanie quickly found the doctor who had seen Jude when she came in. "Doctor Carson" she called after him causing him to spin round in her direction. She walked over handing him the photos. "Jude would like to press charges." She said, Dr. Carson nodded, "I'm going to have a quick word with the man she came in with" He said "It wa-" Stephanie began "-sn't him." She finished to herself knowing exactly who the man was. Dr. Carson was obviously oblivious.

Dr Carson opened the door to the room Tommy had now been sitting in for over an hour, he jumped up as the doctor walked in. "Is she ok?" he questioned.  
"Sir, please sit down." The doctor said firmly. "Who do you say did this to Jude?" he asked.  
Tommy shot him a confused look, "Jason, I don't know his last name."  
"Hm, and where was she when she sustained these injuries?"  
"At my house." Tommy stated knowing that didn't help with the doctors obvious assumptions...

Note:

Jude's Spanish babbling was, "not that it matters, you'll still question Tommy like he did it" (I hope... feel free to correct me if I messed up with that I'm sure I did)  
and Jason's last name Gutierrez, derived from the given name Gutierre meaning "he who rules."

and huge thankyou's to everyone who's read and reviewed so far :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I see" Dr. Carson nodded noting something down on the clipboard he had brought in with him.  
"Look, I didn't do this. I would never dream of doing that to anyone, least of all Jude." Tommy said, getting more and more frustrated with the doctor's refusal to tell him anything about Jude's condition.  
"Sir, do you wear a ring on your left hand?" The doctor looked up from his clipboard.  
Tommy looked confused, "Why?"  
Dr. Carson spread the photos over the table infront of them. Tommy brought his hand to his mouth, closing his eyes and shaking his head slowly.  
"Sir." The doctor said again, grabbing Tommy's attention this time. He pulled the photo of Jude's face closer to Tommy, he fought back tears as he focused on the distant look in Jude's eyes. Dr. Carson drew a pencil from his pocket and directed Tommy's attention to the bruise that covered the right side of Jude's jaw. The tip of the pencil hovered above the picture outlining a deeper red toned spot within the bruise.  
"We have reason to believe that the person who did this was wearing a ring on the middle or index finger of their left hand."  
Tommy brought his left hand up, resting it flatly over the picture. His hands were still covered in blood, but it was plain to see there was no ring, and no marks that would cause someone to believe he had recently removed one.  
Dr. Carson nodded. "Ok sir, thankyou. I apologize for having to be so blunt about it, but you must understand we have had a number of patients brought in by their attacker-"  
"I understand," Tommy said, forcing a smile. "Is she going to be ok?"  
"I'll ask Stephanie, the nurse who carried out the examination, to come speak with you."  
Tommy nodded. Dr. Carson gathered the photos from the table, Tommy watched with a pained expression unable to tear his eyes from the images as they were swept off the table one by one. 'How could I let this happen to her, again. I told her she'd be safe, and it happened again.'  
"Stephanie will be in to see you in a moment." Dr. Carson added as he left the room.  
Tommy nodded. The images still etched into his mind.

There was a knock at the door and Tommy looked up as a blond woman entered the room dressed in pale blue. "Hello, I'm Stephanie." She smiled reaching out a hand to Tommy. Tommy shook her hand lightly, "I'm-" Tommy Began. "I know, Mr. Quincy." The nurse smiled, drawing a small smile from Tommy too.  
"Is Jude going to be ok?" Tommy questioned.  
"Yes," Tommy relaxed slightly at this. "She had 7 stitches in her hand and will need to remove the dressing after 24 hours, and can come back to have the stitches removed in 2 weeks time, it was a clean cut so it shouldn't leave more than a hairline scar. The bruises will heal over time, the other cuts" she continued subconsciously bringing her hand up to her chest then running her fingers over her own wrist. "Will heal fairly quickly also."  
Tommy nodded. "Can I see her?"  
"Of course, she's in exam room 3." The nurse said, standing and pulling the door open for Tommy. He smiled thanking her as he left the room walking down the hall back to the room where he had left Jude over 3 hours ago now.  
He knocked on the door, slowly entering the room and closing the door behind him.  
Jude looked up, the light returning to her eyes as she saw Tommy.  
"Hey," She said quietly.  
"Hey," Tommy said smiling. "Are you ok?" He asked, concern filling his eyes.  
Jude nodded, "Bruised, but ok." She said, a small smile crossing her face. "The doctor said I could leave as soon as he signs off on the chart."  
Tommy smiled, "Why don't you get dressed and I'll go see if I can get him to hurry with that." Tommy left the room, reaching the end of the hallway he spotted the front desk. He rested his elbows on the desk waiting for someone to notice him. A petite nurse spun around, looking a little taken aback as her eyes fixed on Tommy. "Hello, Mr, Quincy. May I help you?" Tommy smiled, "Yes, do you know if Dr. Carson has signed off on Miss Harrison's chart yet?" The nurse turned flicking through the first few clip boards in the rack, "First name?" she questioned not looking up.  
"Jude" Tommy said. The nurse looked up, jaw dropping. "Um," She began to compose herself. "Her chart isn't here, I'll go find Dr. Carson he probably still has it."

Dr. Carson looked back trying to identify the person calling his name. A petite nurse caught up with him. "Have you signed off on Miss Harrison's chart?" she questioned.  
Dr. Carson lifted the clipboard placing a signature on the chart. "Yes" he smiled. "Miss Harrison's chart will need to be passed on to the police, she has chosen to press charges."  
The nurses brow furrowed, wondering what had happened, but knowing that all information was confidential. "You do know who they are?" She looked to Dr. Carson. He looked mildly confused. "Tom Quincy, little Tommy Q. and Jude Harrison." She said quietly not wanting to draw unwanted attention. A look of recognition crossed the doctor's face. "Really, my daughter talks about them non stop." The doctor smiled handing the clip board over. "Let's not keep them here any longer, I'm sure they'd appreciate some privacy." The nurse nodded quickly returning to the front desk where Tommy was still waiting. "Ok, she's free to go." The nurse smiled. "Miss Harrison has chosen to press charges, so the chart will be passed on to police. They should be in contact within the next couple of days." Tommy nodded, "Oh, Mr Quincy" Tommy turned back to the nurse. "I hope Jude's ok." Tommy smiled. "Thankyou for your concern, she'll be ok."

Jude sat on the end of the bed in Tommy's jeans and the hospital gown the bloodstained shirt across the room by the sink, waiting for Tommy to return. She heard the door open and looked up smiling as she saw Tommy. "You're free to go." Jude stood. "The nurse at the desk said the police would be in contact soon." Jude nodded forcing a weak smile.  
They made their way out of the hospital quickly stopping to thank the nurse at the desk and asking her to pass their thanks on to Stephanie and Dr. Carson. She nodded and smiled.

They soon arrived back at Tommy's house.  
"I got your things if you want to change." Tommy smiled nodding down to the large bag by the door. "Guitar is there too, your notebooks are on the kitchen counter." He finished, smiling. Jude nodded. "Thankyou."  
"Jude, I'm sorry I let this happen to you again." Tommy said, his gaze falling to the floor.  
Jude caught his cheek, lifting his face making him meet her eyes.  
"There's no way either of us could have known he would do that, that he even knew where I was." She paused. "Tommy it's not your fault. None of this is your fault." She leant up, kissing him lightly. She pulled away smiling.  
Jude walked down the hall turning into the kitchen to retrieve her notebooks.  
"Ju-" Tommy began to yell, as he remembered cleaning hadn't been top of his list the last time he left the house, his yell was cut short as he saw the colour drain from Jude's face and her legs begin to collapse beneath her….


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Tommy ran, lunging forward to catch Jude before she hit the tiled floor. He glanced over at the floor looking away quickly as he saw the pools of blood, smeared where Jude had been earlier that day.  
His attention turned back to Jude who hung limp in his arms in a dead faint. He carried her up the stairs laying her down on a bed. Tommy left for a moment, returning with a damp cloth from the bathroom. He pressed it to Jude's forehead. "Jude," He said moving the cloth round to Jude's cheeks. "Jude, wake up. Open your eyes for me." Jude began to stir, her eyes slowly fluttering open. "Huh? What?" she whispered looking confused. Tommy smiled. "The kitchen was a bit of a mess," he said vaguely. "Why don't you sleep for a bit, I'll go clean up." Tommy said stroking the hair away from Jude's forehead. Tommy pulled the covers over Jude, placing a light kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. He closed the door leaning back against it. 'She kissed me, down in the hallway, she kissed me' he thought as if trying to convince himself he hadn't been dreaming. A wide smile crossed his face as he started down the stairs. Tommy walked into the kitchen pulling a mop from the corner, he let thoughts run freely through his mind wanting to think about anything but the fact that we was cleaning up blood. Jude's blood.

Tommy finished cleaning the kitchen and walked out into the hall, refusing to keep the mop he had just finished using he opened the front door tossing it into an empty can.  
He closed the door behind himself and noticing Jude's bag still by the door decided to take it upstairs.  
He opened the door to the room smiling as his eyes fell to Jude's sleeping form.  
He set the bag down by his dresser and crept back out closing the door.

Jude smiled as she woke to a familiar scent, opening her eyes she noticed she was alone in the room. Her smile faded slightly. She dragged herself out of bed wincing as her hand pressed into the mattress. She walked into the bathroom, undressing she stepped into the shower water rinsing the last traces of blood off her body and out of her hair, she kept her bandaged hand as dry as possible, not using shampoo to avoid the possibility of an awful stinging within her palm.

Jude stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her head and another around her body. She crossed the bedroom smiling as she noticed Tommy had brought her bag up.   
She rummaged through pulling out underwear, jeans and a plain white tank top. She dressed, glad to be in her own clothes again. She walked down the stairs, reaching the bottom she looked around seeing Tommy laying on the couch. "Hey."  
"Hey J-" Tommy started  
"Don't!" Jude yelled raising a hand to stop him continuing.  
Tommy laughed, "So, glad to be out of fat person clothes?" Tommy asked putting on a fake scowl which was quickly replaced by a large smile.  
Jude smiled, crossing the room to the couch. Tommy scooted over giving Jude room to sit.  
She had barely touched the couch before she was enveloped in a hug from Tommy. "Girl I'm so glad you're ok, I've barely taken a moment to breathe recently I've been worrying so much." Jude smiled, relaxing into his arms. "Thankyou Tommy. For saving me. Again." …….


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jude was the first to pull out of the hug, smiling lightly. She slipped off the couch crossing the room to her guitar case, she opened it lifting her guitar by the neck retrieving something then placing it back. Tommy looked at her slightly confused. Jude held up a chapstick. "Can't live without chapstick." She smiled. The confused look on Tommy's face still remained, "Ok, so it's in your guitar case under your guitar because…." He questioned raising an eyebrow. Jude shook her head as if it was something plainly obvious. She placed one hand out to her right "Playing guitar." The other to her left. "Singing." She raised the chapstick up by her cheek and grinned walking back towards the couch. Tommy nodded. "I guess." He pulled Jude into his lap smiling. He took the chapstick from her and ran it lightly over her lips causing her to giggle. He tilted his head sideways slightly, smiling and leant in placing a quick kiss on her lips. He rested his forehead against hers "Perfect." He whispered grinning again.

Tommy's phone rang, he sighed moving his head back from Jude's. Jude stood allowing Tommy to go get the phone.  
"Hello?" He questioned.  
A short silence from Tommy followed, he nodded "Yes, ok. Thankyou." And hung up.  
He turned back to Jude, "That was Mr Gray, he'll be in charge of your case. They want you to drop in at the station tomorrow afternoon to give a statement."  
Jude's gaze fell to her feet. She nodded. Tommy crossed the room lifting her face to see her eyes filling with tears. "Don't worry, they'll catch him. No-one will let him hurt you again." He said pulling her into a hug and stroking the back of her hair. Jude pulled back after a few moments, looking into Tommy's eyes. "It's just..I, I don't know if I can go back there. I don't know if I can re live it all." She said through tears.  
Tommy's face showed a pained expression as he saw the tears falling from Jude's eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb as they fell. "Shh." He pulled her back into the hug and stroked her back soothingly.  
"Come on, get some rest before tomorrow." He said leaning back out of the hug, letting a small smile cross his lips. Jude nodded.  
Tommy followed her up the stairs, smiling as she automatically turned into his room.

Jude changed into a pair of shorts and pulled Tommy's sweatshirt over her head. She padded over to the doorway wondering where Tommy was. She jumped back slightly as she saw him leaning against the wall by the doorframe. He stifled a laugh. "Sorry, I was waiting for you to change" Jude smiled. "Well I'm done, "She said waving her arms in a voila type fashion. Tommy looked down smiling as he noticed she was wearing his sweatshirt. She giggled pulling up the hood and snuggling down inside the huge garment. Tommy laughed pulling the hood off Jude's head and ruffling her hair…..


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Jude scrunched up her face closing her eyes. He removed his hand from her head and she opened her eyes, relaxing her face and giving him a soft glare as she raked her fingers back through her hair.  
Tommy smiled, "Ok, now bed" he said turning her around to face the doorway. "Nope" Jude said testing him. She smirked slightly.  
Tommy shook his head, stilling it after a moment a smirk curled on his lips. "Bed" He said with a warning tone before smacking her ass. Jude's head snapped round her mouth gaped open. She brushed her hand over the back of her shorts "Ow" she exclaimed in mock pain. Tommy stood with an expression that dared her not to move, Jude walked quickly back into the room Tommy following close behind.  
Jude crawled up onto the bed, sprawling herself out in the middle, Tommy raised an eyebrow. Jude stuck out her tongue quickly and got under the covers and kicked her legs back and forth a few times. "What the hell?" Tommy exclaimed a look of complete confusion and light fear crossing his face. Jude broke out into a fit of laughter at his expression "Its cold!" Tommy shook his head before grabbing his sweat pants and heading for the bathroom.

After a few minutes he emerged, Jude smiled. He returned the expression climbing into the bed beside her. She moved over leaning back against his chest, he rested his arms around her waist kissing the top of her head. "You ok?" Jude nodded, but didn't speak. "Nervous about tomorrow huh?" She shifted slightly, "Yeah." She whispered. He rested his cheek on top of her head. "Don't worry." He whispered back placing a kiss on her cheek. Jude smiled nestling into the crook of his neck and sighing, she slowly drifted to sleep. Tommy lay awake listening to her steady breathing, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest. Eventually he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Tommy was first to wake, looking over at the clock on his bedside cabinet he saw that it was just after 10. Jude was now lying on her side her cheek resting on Tommy's chest and her arm casually thrown over his stomach. Tommy smiled to himself not wanting to wake her, she looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. "Jude" He whispered pulling the hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear. He ran his fingers over the back of her neck tickling her slightly, Jude moaned slightly her brow furrowing. Tommy smiled, "Wake up sleepy head" he saw Jude's lips curl into a small smile. "Girl I can see you're awake" he said tickling the back of her neck again. Jude rolled over lying in the middle of the bed with her back to Tommy, "come on girl, you gotta get up" he said, "you gonna make me?" Jude mumbled through the comforter. "Yup" Tommy stated matter of factly before reaching to her waist causing her to squirm away from him as he began to tickle her. "ahhh, Tommy, Tommy, no, no, stop, stop it!" she yelled between fits of giggles. "I'm up, ok, ok, I'm up!" "That's all I wanted to hear" Tommy said getting up out of the bed. "I'll go make breakfast." He added smiling as he left the room. Jude smiled to herself swinging her legs off the bed and padding through to the bathroom. She took a quick shower before wrapping herself in a towel and digging through her bag for something to wear. She eventually settled on a pair of light jeans a long white top and a cropped blue hooded jacket. She bounced down the stairs almost running into Tommy when she hit the bottom. "JUDE, BREAKFAST!" he yelled anyway as if she were still upstairs. Jude's eyes met his. "Thanks, I don't think I'd have heard if you hadn't yelled."  
Tommy shrugged grinning. They sat, eating their breakfast in a comfortable silence.  
Jude finished placing her knife and fork side by side on the plate and crossing her arms on the counter. Tommy smiled clearing away their plates.  
Tommy piled the plates in the sink and turned back to Jude. Noticing the white bandage still around her left hand. "Didn't the nurse say to take that off after 24 hours?" he said nodding towards her hand. Jude looked down. "Um, yeah" She lifted her hand beginning to pull the bandages off. "EW." She said looking down at her hand. "What?" Tommy questioned looking concerned and beginning to make his way over to her. Jude held the bandage up for him to see the patch of blood left on it. "and 7 stitches" she added lifting her hand up. Showing Tommy the bloodstained steri-strips and knotted threads in her palm. Tommy took her hand resting it in his own palm. "It hurt?" he asked meeting her eyes. Jude shook her head. "No, not much."   
Tommy gazed at his watch, "hey girl, we better get going." Jude's face fell a worried look filling her eyes. Tommy put an arm round her shoulders, stroking her arm.

Tommy parked his hummer in a quiet corner of the station's car park. The viper was in for cleaning and it had taken a while to explain the reason for the amount of blood smears on the seats. Tommy got out throwing the door shut behind him and circling the car to Jude's side to open the door for her. She smiled hopping to the ground beside Tommy. She let out a loud sigh and began to walk towards the front doors. Tommy followed a couple of steps behind.

"Hello, how can I help you?" said a rather large woman from behind the desk in the lobby. Tommy smiled, "Mr Gray called, Miss Harrison's here to give a statement." The woman's eyes flicked up to Jude and she smiled. "Ok, yes, he's in the room down the hall second on the left." She said waving her arm towards a corridor with a wide smile. The two nodded following her directions and coming to a stop by a door with a small window, Jude looked through seeing a tall man, she assumed was Mr Gray and a woman who's hair was pulled back tight. The woman turned catching sight of the two hovering outside the door, she smiled crossing the room quickly and pulling the door open. "Hello, come in." Jude smiled nervously and entered the room. The woman looked up to Tommy. "I'm sorry sir, we cannot allow you to be present." Jude's eyes widened and she walked back towards the door. Mr Gray noticed this, He shot a small smile at the other woman. "Tommy" Jude whimpered, "Mr Quincy, you may stay if Jude would prefer." Tommy smiled at the man. Jude's smile slowly returned. "Thankyou, call me Tom" Tommy said extending a hand to him. Mr Gray shook his hand, smiling he gestured for him to sit across the room, pointing out a chair for Jude also. Jude looked at the chair in the centre of the room. She nodded slightly to herself before pushing it into the corner against the back wall, right by Tommy's. Mr Gray smiled. "Ok then. Jude this is Ms Vierra." "Gina, please." The woman interrupted smiling at Jude. Mr Gray nodded, "Since we're all on first name terms now, mine's Adam." He added with a smile. 

"Ok Jude, if all is ok by you this session will be video recorded." Gina said lightly. "This just means when the case is called to court you need not be present." Jude nodded, feeling much better after that revelation.

Gina rose, adjusting the angle of a small video camera, set behind where she and Adam Gray sat, towards where Jude had moved her chair. Jude's face showed a nervous smile.

"Ok, Jude, whenever you're ready. Just start from the beginning, when you first met Jason Gutierrez" Jude flinched at the mention of his name. She had tried not to think about him since the night Tommy took her back to his apartment. Shoving the thoughts out of her mind as soon as they would try to creep in.  
Jude took a few deep breaths to calm herself, though it didn't help much, and began to speak.  
"Um, well. We first met at a club, it was my best friend's birthday. So she dared me to go over and speak to the next guy to look over at me. That was him, um, Jason. I went over and well he seemed like a really nice guy so I ended up with his number and we arranged to meet for lunch that weekend." Jude paused. Tommy reached over catching her right hand in his. Jude flashed him a small smile and continued.  
"So we went out for lunch, and I was really starting to like him. We arranged another date. It just went on from there I guess." Jude looked up, meeting Gina's eyes. She nodded. "Jude, when did you begin to notice that Jason was acting differently?"  
Jude thought for a moment. "Two months ago, when we left Canada. He wanted to take me to visit his parents in California, we were there for a week before he told me we were staying. He knew I didn't want to, I told him so. That was the first time really yelled at me, the first time he hit me." Jude was beginning to look quite uncomfortable she had begun to relive what had happened. What she had tried so hard to forget. ….


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Jude's eyes took on an empty glaze as she continued in monotone.  
"That was when I called in to gmajor to say that I might not ever come back. It took a week, but I convinced him to move back to Canada. But he had changed, he would come home drunk most nights. Come home and attack me." She paused, brought back by Gina's voice.  
"Jude, What did he do the first time he attacked you after you got back home?"  
Jude looked to the floor, "He hit me, I don't remember, I woke up the next day." Jude mumbled, shaking her head.  
"and when did he move on from hitting, what did he do then?" Gina questioned.  
Jude released Tommy's hand, pulling both her hands into her lap. She pulled at the sleeve of her jacket. "He, he has this knife." Jude murmured. "He threatened me before, but never actually used it." She paused again, "He cut me. My wrist, and every time he would say 'Jude, why do you do this to yourself'." A silent tear ran down Jude's check and she wiped it away quickly. Refusing to cry. "That's what they would think if they saw. That it was me, not him. And he knew it." Tommy felt a stab at his heart as she said this, remembering what he had said to her in the studio.  
"And the most recent?" Mr Gray questioned. "Do you believe they show the worst of all he has done previously?" Jude nodded without hesitation. "He had been away for a couple of days, he had come home. Then, three recent attacks." Jude looked up from the floor. "Then Tommy, he found out, he came and took me to his house." She smiled slightly for the first time since she had begun talking. "but, Jason found me." Her eyes shifted down to her hands as she played with the hem of her shirt.  
"Miss Harrison," Mr Gray said quietly getting Jude's attention. "If you could, please go into detail. The four attacks after Mr Gutierrez returned."  
Jude nodded slowly her eyes glazing over again as she began to speak. "Um, the first after he came back." She took a long pause letting out a shaky breath. "I came back in late from the studio, he yelled, I yelled back, then he hit me. He pinned me to the floor and took out his knife. His grip tightened around my arm pulling the rest of my body closer against his back, I wanted so badly to get away from him but I couldn't," Mr Gray looked down at the photos infront of him using a black sharpie to circle something on one of the images and adding a note next to it. "He yelled, and moved over me, still pinning my arm to the floor. He went to kiss me, but I pushed at him with my free hand. 'You want me to start on that arm too'" Jude mimicked Jason's growling tone. "He had haunting calm tone to his voice. He shifted his weight pressing down on my left wrist and pinning my right down too. He started to lean in again, and I struggled, he tightened his grip on my arms as he continued, he leaned in to kiss me and I turned my head avoiding him. He shifted his hand around my left wrist and pressed his fingers down against the cuts, I let him kiss me. He stood up, and pulled me up too. He told me he loved me, I didn't say anything. He stroked his thumb over my wrist and the pain started again. I told him I loved him too. He asked why I did this to myself, and, he left." Jude stopped, here eyes flicking up for a moment before returning to the floor. Jude took a few ragged breaths, looking as if she were about to cry. "You're doing great Jude, try to keep going." Gina coaxed. Jude nodded. "The second?"  
"He, he came in, he had been out drinking. I had fallen asleep leaning up against the wall in the living room, he grabbed my arms, he was hurting me so I asked him to let go, but he wouldn't, he shook me." Jude's eyes wandered the room, never once focusing on the three people in there with her. "Um, I just wanted someone to help me. I whispered Tommy's name, and I guess he heard me." Tommy closed his eyes, fighting back tears. "He had his hand round my throat, yelling at me to repeat what I said. I wouldn't, I knew it would just make it worse if I did. He kept tightening his grip. And then, then I don't remember." Jude looked to her hands fidgeting with her nails. Mr Gray switched the photos around again, un-capping the marker and repeating his actions. The three looked over as Tommy began to murmur. "I was there, that night, I was there outside the door, no one answered." He looked to Jude, the pain clearly visible in his eyes. Jude turned back to Gina and Mr Gray wanting to get the rest of the statement over with. Gina nodded motioning for her to continue.  
"I came back from the studio, Tommy brought my guitar over. I went to the window and waved bye to Tommy. He, Jason, saw. He asked if it was Tommy I was waving to, he twisted my arm back until I admitted it was. He pushed me into the bedroom, onto the bed. He cut me again, and" Jude paused. "He raped me." Jude finished barely above a whisper. She sat in silence for a moment before adding. "I called Tommy that night. He came and took me back to his place." Tommy reached over squeezing her hand quickly in an attempt to comfort her a little.  
"But he found me. He came at me with his knife, and I stopped it. He punched me, then, everything went black, the next thing I remember is Tommy picking me up, taking me to the hospital." She finished, finally looking up and meeting Gina Vierra's eyes. She reached up shutting off the camera. "Thankyou Jude, you did really well." Mr Gray finished marking the rest of the photos and looked up. "Thankyou Miss Harrison. Are you ok?" He questioned, she could hear the concern in his voice. Jude nodded "I just want to go home." She looked up, pleading with her eyes. "Ok, we'll inform you when we get a hold of Mr Gutierrez", Jude nodded, she couldn't deny that statement struck fear up inside of her. Tommy turned to her. "You ready to go?" Jude nodded, forcing a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Tommy walked Jude out of the building opening the car door for her, pushing it shut once she was seated, he circled the car getting into the drivers seat and turning to Jude.

She sat in silence looking down at her lap.

"Jude, are you ok?" Tommy asked concerned, "Um, yeah." Tommy could immediately tell she was lying. "Jude, be honest with me." Jude looked up meeting his eyes. "It's just, its all there. Right there. I had just started to get past it, and now it's all back, every little detail. And I hate it!" Jude said her voice rising as she went. She pulled her legs up to her chest resting her forehead on her knees sobs shaking her body. Tommy let out a sad sigh wrapping his arms up around her shoulders and her legs, "Shh, it'll take time, you'll heal again. You're strong, you survived this, you just need to keep going. I'm here for you girl, every step of the way." He said, rocking her slightly. He released her, "Let's get you home, ok?" Jude's sobs slowed and he stroked the back of her hair placing a kiss on top of her head before settling back behind the wheel and starting the car.

Tommy pulled up, stopping the car infront of his house. He walked round opening the door for Jude and locking the car.

He pulled out his door key and slid it into the lock pushing the door open for Jude. Jude's face showed a small smile as she stepped inside walking through to the living room and curling into a corner of the couch. Tommy followed sitting at the other end of the same couch leaning his back against the arm rest and facing Jude. He stretched out his legs tapping against the backs of her ankles till her legs fell off the couch. "Mean" Jude said plainly looking up at him. Tommy smiled slightly, "Come here" he opened his arms to her. Jude turned around on the couch lying in Tommy's arms. She closed her eyes, feeling content in his arms. Tommy kissed the top of her head, running his fingers absently over the back of her hand. Jude smiled.

13 days later Jude and Tommy were lounging about at Tommy's. The phone rang, Jude jumped up catching Tommy off balance and pushing him slightly so he collapsed back onto the couch. Jude returned after a few moments. Tommy raised an eyebrow in question. "It was Stephanie, the nurse from the hospital. I can go get my stitches out today." Jude grinned, "Up, up." She said waving her arms around a bit. Tommy shook his head and smiled. "You, are completely, and utterly" "Wonderful" Jude interrupted. Tommy smiled, "Not the word I was going to use, but yes."

They soon arrived at the hospital in the viper, which was now back to its immaculate state. Jude waved to Stephanie as they passed through the font doors. "Hi, ok, I can take out the stitches now, there aren't too many people waiting and it'll only take a few minutes. Go sit yourselves down in exam 2 and I'll be right with you." Stephanie smiled waving towards the corridor to their right. Jude and Tommy quickly found the right door and went inside. Jude hopped up sitting on the end of the bed while Tommy sat on the chair placed against the wall. Jude swung her legs back and forth feeling slightly uncomfortable in the familiar looking room.

Stephanie entered the room after a few minutes directing a smile at both the people inside. She walked over to a counter pulling a few tools from their various sterile wrappings and putting on a pair of gloves. She placed the tray next to Jude on the bed and pushed a stool closer the edge of the bed. "Ok, this shouldn't hurt much at all." Stephanie smiled looking to Jude. Tommy crossed the room and took Jude's right hand in his. Stephanie flashed him a smile before snipping the 7 loops of thread in Jude's palm.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Jude's eyes were locked on her hand, watching the tiny blue threads part as Stephanie cut through them.

"Jude," Jude looked up at Stephanie showing an obvious look of nervousness, "This will probably feel a little weird, take a breath" Jude obeyed and looked up away into a corner of the room. "Ok now breathe out." As Jude did this, Stephanie pulled the first stitch from her hand. "That ok?" Jude nodded, "I expected it to be worse" Jude said letting out a small laugh.

Stephanie pulled the last stitch from Jude's palm placing steri-strips over the still visible wound. "These are just to allow the wound to continue strengthening, you can remove them after a week" Stephanie instructed showing a large smile. "Ok, you're all done" She added standing up and wheeling the stool she had used back into the corner of the room.

Jude hopped off the bed grinning at Tommy. "Ready to go?"

"Sure, where'd you want to go? Home?" Tommy asked cocking his head slightly.

Jude thought for a moment. "I'm not sure," She looked over to Stephanie, "Thankyou so much." Stephanie gave a slight nod and smiled. Jude crossed the room pulling the nurse into a hug, "Really, thankyou. I would never have had the courage to do anything if you hadn't said anything." Jude stepped back, a weak smile across her lips.

Jude returned to Tommy's side waving to Stephanie and catching Tommy's arm in hers. Tommy smiled, "Thanks Steph." He said with a nod before leaving the room.

"So, you decide where exactly you are wanting to go?" Jude turned to him smiling. Tommy was loving the smiley Jude that had surfaced. "Coffee, then home?" Tommy nodded, pulling out the keys to the viper and clicking a button. 'Home. I'm living with Tommy.' Jude smiled to herself, slipping into the passenger seat meeting Tommy's eyes as he shut the door for her.

Tommy stopped the car as they passed the window of "their" coffee shop. "Take out?" Jude nodded smiling. Tommy returned to the car carrying a cup holder. He pulled one of the cup out handing it to Jude, "Caramel shot for the queen of the sweet tooth" Jude hit him lightly on the arm, "Thanks" Tommy sat back behind the wheel placing the cup holder down between the seats and pulling his cup out. Jude looked down at the holder. "Queen of the sweet tooth huh? Why the hell do you have five million packets of sugar? You don't even take sugar in your coffee." Jude met Tommy's eyes and he shrugged "I dunno, I think the girl who served me was a little distracted." He said chuckling, he took a sip of his coffee looking out of the window across to the park missing Jude's smirk as she pulled out her chapstick.

Jude giggled to herself. Tommy turned still sipping coffee from his cup, his eyes took in Jude's face and his eyes widened as he let out a spluttering laugh. Jude had, in what could only be described as a moment of insanity, decided to coat her lips in sugar. "Wha-"

"Come here baby, gimme some sugar" Jude said in a mock sexy tone, pouting. Tommy stifled a laugh, "Girl I think you got enough sugar." Jude stuck out her tongue. "Mmm, ok maybe I do have a sweet tooth. Want some?" She questioned winking at Tommy, she leant across the centre of the car catching Tommy's lips before he could answer. Tommy smiled against her mouth, running his tongue over her bottom lip. Jude opened her mouth a little deepening the kiss, allowing her tongue to dance with his.

They parted, breathing deeply. Tommy placed a light kiss on Jude's cheek and started the car. They sat in a comfortable silence the whole drive back to Tommy's.

Tommy killed the engine, pulling the keys form the ignition. He circled the car pulling Jude's door open for her. She stood, walking towards the front door as Tommy locked the car. He jogged up to meet her slipping his key into the lock and pushing the door open. Jude smiled, stepping into the house.

Tommy followed her into the living room setting his coffee next to hers on the table. Jude sat with her back to the arm of the couch and pulled her legs up infront of her. Tommy sat at the opposite end of the couch. He sat for a moment before lifting Jude's legs and pulling her feet into his lap.

Jude smiled closing her eyes for a moment and relaxing back into the couch, Tommy smiled over at her and ran his hand over her lower leg before leaning forward to retrieve his coffee from the table. Jude began to lean over to get hers too, Tommy sipped his coffee placing his had over Jude's knee holding her leg so she didn't fall off the couch.

"Thanks," Jude said flashing him a smile and taking a sip of her coffee. She sighed falling back into the corner of the couch again. "What's up?"

"Just, thinking." Jude replied not meeting his eyes. "What about?" Tommy asked resting his arm over Jude's ankles. "Jason," Jude answered quietly, looking up to Tommy. "Where he is now, when, if he'll come back." Tommy looked down, "Jude, I don't know what to say to that. I don't want to make an empty promise." He finished looking up to meet her eyes. "Come here." He said putting his coffee down on the table and opening his arms to Jude. Jude smiled weakly turning round and leaning back into Tommy's arms.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her, rocking slightly from side to side. Jude smiled. Reaching her left hand up allowing her fingers to wander along his jaw line, Tommy turned his head placing a kiss on her fingertips and resting his cheek in her palm. Jude shifted, lifting her head and pulling Tommy down into a light kiss. Tommy kissed her back but didn't press any further. Jude ran her tongue lightly over Tommy's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Tommy granted. Jude's tongue explored his mouth and he massaged it with his. Jude removed her tongue sucking and biting lightly on Tommy's bottom lip eliciting a low groan from him. Tommy allowed his right hand to run slowly over Jude's jeans. He felt her smile against his mouth and continued his movements his hand now running up Jude's inner thigh. His hand came to a stop resting lightly over Jude's centre, she bit down lightly again. Tommy took this as a sign to continue and applied more pressure with his fingertips. Jude let out a soft moan finally breaking the kiss. Tommy smiled, trailing light kisses along Jude's jaw. He rocked his hand back and forth, releasing and applying more pressure through her jeans. Jude moaned slightly louder this time, lowering her own hand to unbutton her jeans, Tommy noticed this stopping his movements to catch the zipper. Tommy slipped his hand under the fabric and resumed his teasing. "Tommy…" Jude breathed out. Tommy pushed the thin fabric of her panties to one side and slowly dipped a finger inside of her gaining a louder moan from Jude. He smiled bringing his free hand up to brush Jude's hair back. He kissed her neck, just below her ear. He ran his hand down her arm catching her hand in his. Her fingers hung loosely around his tensing slightly as he added another finger thrusting in and out and curling his fingertips inside her. Jude arched her back letting out another strangled moan.

The shadowy figure shifted at the sound of Jude's moans, brown eyes fixing into a harsh glare….


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Jude gasped in ragged breaths, her body beginning to tense around Tommy's fingers. Tommy smiled against Jude's neck, he nipped lightly at her skin "Tommy…" Jude breathed, another moan escaping her lips. Tommy could tell she was close and kept up his rhythm. He turned Jude's head catching her lips, drinking in the sounds of her moans. Jude pulled away leaning her head into Tommy's neck and breathing heavily as she went over the edge. Tommy smiled placing light kisses on top of her head and stroking her hair back off her face. He slowed his movements almost to a complete stop helping her to ride out the aftershocks.

Jude's breathing eventually returned to normal and she trailed hot kisses along Tommy's neck. Tommy removed his fingers causing Jude to wither.

They stayed positioned like this for hours, Tommy trailing his fingers idly over Jude's thigh. Jude rested her hand over Tommy's thigh copying his movements as she drifted into a contented sleep.

Upstairs in the second guest room a figure shifted in the darkness. Silence having fallen over the house.

Tommy woke gazing blurrily at his watch. '7pm already!', Jude stirred blinking her eyes open and tilting her head back to look up at Tommy. "Well hello there." Tommy smiled down at her, "You hungry?" "Hi, um a little." Jude replied flashing him a smile. "Pizza?" Tommy said simply. Jude nodded, Tommy shifted pulling his cell out of his pocket and grinning. He quickly dialled the number of their favourite pizza place, one often called to deliver to studio B at g-major at odd times during the night. "Hey, I'd like to place an order for delivery." Tommy smiled down at Jude before continuing "Deep crust, pepperoni" Jude reached round tickling Tommy, giggling slightly as he squirmed. "Ah, ah, ok, extra cheese" He paused pulling the phone away from his ear "I was getting there! No need to go groping" Tommy whispered, Jude raised an eyebrow and stifled a laugh as Tommy finished the call.

They let out a simultaneous sigh and relaxed back into the couch waiting for the pizza guy to show. Tommy ran his fingers absent-mindedly through Jude's blonde hair, twirling the soft golden strands over his hand. He smiled, completely content lying there for hours with Jude half on top of him. He let out a frustrated groan as the doorbell rang, leaning his head back against the arm of the couch as Jude shifted, getting up. Tommy felt the absence of her slight weight and warmth from his body and opened his eyes again, "I'll get it, hold on." He said quickly getting up and starting in the direction of the door. He swung the door opening, meeting a slim man who's jaw was practically on the floor, Tommy handed him a 50 "Keep the change." He said taking the pizza and closing the door.

He shook his head, crossing the room back to Jude who was curled back on the couch. Tommy set the box down on the table and sat in the space that was left. Jude smiled taking a slice of pizza. She bit down letting out a satisfied moan as the taste hit her. Tommy's eyes darkened a little as the sound met his ears.

Jude stood, "I'm gonna fall asleep in like 5 seconds Quincy. I think I'm going to bed." Tommy nodded in agreement and got up grabbing the now empty pizza box and throwing it out. Jude raked her hand through her hair sighing, she walked slowly up the stairs. Tommy followed hooking a finger into the belt loop of her jeans and walking extra slow, "Tommy, I'm not walking slow-mo all the way up." Jude groaned reaching behind her and unhooking his finger. She tugged on his hand causing Tommy to speed up.

Tommy finally made his way into the bathroom after Jude emerged. He brushed his teeth quickly and pulled on the sweatpants he usually slept in. He re-entered his room to find Jude already half asleep. He slipped into the bed, moulding his body to hers, Jude let out a contented groan smiling as she felt the warmth of his body against hers. Tommy smiled placing a light kiss on top of her head "Night girl." He slipped his arm around her waist hugging her close to him. Jude smiled resting her arm over his, "Night Tommy."

Tommy woke first, blinking his eyes open. He heard a noise from across the hall and listened intently, after a few moments he shrugged it off, deciding it must have come from outside somewhere. Jude shifted turning her head to look at Tommy. "What?" she questioned catching his gaze. "Oh, nothing. I thought I heard something." He shrugged placing a light kiss on Jude's cheek "Morning" Jude smiled. "Morning."

Jude trudged down the stairs finding Tommy dressed and in the kitchen. He turned looking up at her. "We really need to go grocery shopping." Tommy said through a chuckle. Jude nodded and turned back towards the stairs. She pulled on her jeans and a long white top with her black jacket, she ventured into the bathroom and applied some light makeup re-emerging downstairs a few moments later. Tommy smiled, "Beautiful, you ready to go?" Jude nodded walking down the hall and pulling the front door open.

They got into the viper, smiling as the engine began to purr.

They trudged round the store throwing random items of food into the cart as they spoke. Finally after collecting enough food to feed a small family they appeared at the checkout.

Tommy paid, picking up the heaviest bags and leaving a couple of light bags for Jude to carry out to car. Tommy placed the bags one by one into the tiny trunk of the viper and slammed it shut. He walked to the passenger side pulling the door open for Jude and dipping into a chauffeur style bow before closing it after her. Jude giggled shaking her head slightly. Tommy smiled circling the car and slipping his key into the ignition hearing the engine jump into motion. They sat in a comfortable silence for the drive home.

Tommy pulled up outside his house cutting the engine and stepping out of the car. He flipped the trunk open gathering most all of the bags and starting towards the house, Jude pulled the remaining bag into her arms bursting out laughing as she saw Tommy struggling in an attempt to reach high enough to slip the key into the door. "Here, let me get that" Jude offered moving the bag to rest in one arm and taking the keys from Tommy. She entered the house turning into the kitchen and setting the bag on the counter alongside Tommy's keys. Tommy followed placing the rest of the bags on the counter too catching a couple as they began to fall. Jude smiled as he backed away with his hands raised willing the bags to stay upright. He turned to Jude with a proud smile. "Well done" she said jokingly. Tommy nodded, "I think I'm gonna go take a shower, you ok sorting this stuff or do you want some help?" Jude said cocking her head slightly to one side.

Tommy smiled, "No you go, I'm good" Jude nodded and turned in the direction of the stairs.

She turned past the open door of the second guest bedroom and into Tommy's room, she crossed the room making a b-line for the bathroom, she turned a handle starting the flow of water. She turned walking back out into the room stopping dead in her tracks when she met a pair of glowing brown eyes….


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Jude's eyes filled with tears as she glanced in the direction of the door, "Don't bother." Jason hissed. Jude blinked dropping her head slightly and allowing a tear to trickle down her cheek, "Why? Why can't you leave me alone?" She asked gazing up at him with glistening eyes, her voice breaking. Jason smirked, "Cause you're mine chica." Jude fought back sobs as Jason stepped closer to her, "Usted es mío, y usted me traicionaron, usted adoró a otro hombre. Usted acaba de obtener lo que usted merece." He growled, Jude's eyes widened. "¿Mí? Jason, te quiero, usted cambió. No haga esto a mí." Jason shook his head "Just what you deserve Jude." He looked up his eyes burning into her.

He lunged forward his hands encircling Jude's upper arms, he crossed his leg behind hers pushing her to the floor. Jude allowed her legs to buckle, closing her eyes and giving in to him. Quiet sobs shook her body as she lay on the dark carpeted floor. Jason's hand skimmed over her stomach stopping to rest in a fist in the centre of her chest just below her ribs.

Jude's eyes were shut tight, her cheek resting on the carpeted floor and her arms resting limply by her sides. Jason began to push down with his fist, slowly forcing the air out of Jude's lungs. She whimpered, gasping for breath as Jason increased the pressure. "Hush now Jude." He whispered leaning down close to her ear. Jude's vision took on a grainy quality and she could hear the thudding of her heart in her head, she gasped again taking in the limited quantity of air possible. "We're going back to the states Jude." Jude began to struggle under Jason's weight, her breathing becoming shallower and her vision blurrier by the second. Jason held firm, Jude was nothing against him and he knew it. She gave up her fight against him, unable to scream she hammered her heels and fists hard against the floor.

Tommy lifted his head from behind the cabinet door, he could hear faint pounding from upstairs. He dropped the boxes in his hand and strode up the stairs to investigate. He reached his bedroom door and, noticing it was closed, knocked "Jude? Are you ok in there? I heard noises." He paused listening for her answer, his hand resting on the doorknob. Jason released the pressure on Jude's chest and her head lolled to the side as she breathed deeply. Jason leant back in near to Jude's face "Tell him you just knocked something over" he hissed into her ear. She nodded, trying to steady her breathing. She swallowed and began to speak. "Um, yeah. I just knocked some of my things off the dresser. I'm fine Thomas." She said loudly. Jude closed her eyes, hoping Tommy would catch the use of his full name and realise that all was not well.

Tommy's brow furrowed, 'Thomas, she's never called me Thomas, ever.' He paused for a moment before turning the doorknob. Jason's eyes fixed on the door handle, watching it turn for a moment before pulling Jude to her feet and backing across the room. Tommy pushed the door open, his eyes immediately focusing on a terrified looking Jude restrained within the arms of a large Hispanic man. "Jason?" He growled, in slight question. The man across the room smirked back at him. "Tom. You should have stayed away from her." Jason said through a thick accent shaking his head slightly. Jude whimpered as Jason tightened his grip, a tear slipping slowly down her cheek as she closed her eyes. "Jason, let her go." Tommy said, a warning tone in his voice. Jason chuckled slightly. Gripping something in his hand he brushed his fingers over Jude's jaw line, the ring on his finger flashing as the light caught it, Jude jerked her head back. He leant in close to Jude's ear "Planee B. ¿Usted no pensó que acabo de dar en ahora que él está aquí, le hizo? Abra." Jude struggled in Jason's arms, Tommy's brow furrowed unable to decipher what Jason had said. Jason gripped Jude's wrist, tightening his fingers until Jude gasped in pain. Tommy lunged forward towards Jason. Jason moved his fingers from Jude's jaw, catching them between her teeth and slipping three small blue pills back into her throat. Jude fought against him as he tilted her head back, pressing his fingers down over her throat forcing her to swallow the pills. "Shh, se duerme." Jason taunted.

Fear filled Tommy's eyes as he watched Jude fight more violently against Jason's grasp, he pushed her away causing her to fall to the ground as sobs overtook her. Tommy gritted his teeth striding closer to Jason and throwing a strong punch at his face. Jason staggered back a couple of steps before steadying himself. He reached up, wiping the blood from his nose. "How does it feel to be on the other side of the fist, huh? Man, she's half your size, how could you do that to her?" Tommy yelled. Jason shot a glare at him and strode forwards. Tommy stood glaring right back at Jason. Jason threw two punches in quick succession, both hitting Tommy square in the jaw, he reeled back stumbling to the floor. Jude's eyes widened. Jason walked to where Tommy was on the floor pulling his foot back and kicking it forwards. Tommy groaned as Jason's boot hit his stomach. "No, Tommy!" Jude yelled across the room. Tommy opened his eyes, seeing that Jason was ready to kick again. He watched as the boot neared his body. Lifting his arms he caught hold of Jason's leg pulling him of balance and knocking him to the floor. Before Jason could do anything Tommy was over him, throwing a harsh punch to his head.

Jude could feel the pills beginning to take effect. Tommy flung his head round as he heard Jude's strangled scream, only to see her lying motionless on the floor. He jumped back from Jason, falling to his knees at Jude's side, he pulled her up feeling her body tense in his arms. Tommy's eyes widened in fear as she began to convulse, "JUDE!" he yelled his voice panic stricken. Jason pulled himself up from the floor his eyes falling to Jude's small body jerking on the floor and he ran leaving Tommy's house. Tommy pulled Jude onto her side pulling his cell from the pocket of his jeans he called 911.

"Sir, how long has the seizure been going on?" The woman on the other end of the line asked with a calm but firm tone. "Um, I don't know, just over a minute." Tommy replied his voice tinged with uncertainty. "Ok, sir. Is she on her side? Have you moved any potentially harmful objects from around her?" Tommy replied with a quick "Yes" to both questions. "There's not much you can do for her until the seizure stops. An ambulance will be with you in just over 15 minutes si-" Tommy interrupted "No, I can get her to the hospital quicker than that, I'll take her." "Ok sir, if you're sure. Try not to move her until the seizure stops, but if it continues for more than three minutes you'll have to." "Ok thankyou." Tommy replied closing his cell and returning his full attention to Jude.

'Two and a half minutes. Jude, please wake up.' Tommy fought the tears that threatened to fall, trying to remain calm.

Note:

The Spanish was...

Jason: you're mine, you betrayed me, you loved another man. you're just getting what you deserve  
Jude: me? Jason, i loved you, you changed. Don't do this to me  
(feel free to correct me if I messed up... )

Jason: plan b, you didn't think I was just going to give in now that he's here, did you? Open.

and...

Jason: shh, go to sleep

Thankyou so much for your wonderful reviews, and welcome to new readers... it means a lot that you took the time to read it all :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Jude's movements began to slow and Tommy released a breath, calming slightly. Eventually the jerky movements stopped and Jude lay still on the floor. Tommy tentatively reached out a hand, brushing Jude's hair off her face. Her eyes were now closed lightly and she was breathing heavily. After what seemed like forever her breathing returned to what could almost be considered normal. Tommy stroked a finger across her cheek "Girl, can you open your eyes for me?" Tommy asked his voice filled with concern. Jude's eyes opened slowly, drifting closed again as she fought to keep them open. She let out a small groan, "Thankyou, thankyou." Tommy murmured "Jude, I'm taking you to the hospital, ok?" Jude moved her mouth whispering a barely audible "Ok" in response. Tommy scooped Jude into his arms, her head lolled back and she jerked back up at the motion before bringing her head to rest on Tommy's chest. She lay limp in his arms as he carried her down the stairs and out of the open front door and towards the viper.

Tommy pulled into the hospital car park, it seemed like they were becoming regular visitors. He rounded the car tugging the passenger door open. He lifted a sleepy Jude from her seat and strode in the direction of the automatic doors. They slid slowly open and Tommy passed through, not breaking his stride. Stephanie looked up from her position doubled over infront of an elderly man who was coughing as if he were trying to expel a lung. She looked up to Tommy with a pained expression and nodded in the direction of a corridor to his left which he now knew lead to the private exam rooms. "Three" Stephanie called over to him, Tommy turned his head flashing her a weak smile.

Tommy backed through the door crossing the room and placing Jude on the small hospital bed. Tommy's head flung round as he heard the door open, smiling in relief as he saw Stephanie crossing the room. "Ok, Dr. Carson will be here in a few minutes. Can you explain to me what happened?" Tommy took a deep breath, exhaling and nodding slowly. "Jason, he was in my house. He attacked Jude. I found him, them." Tommy said trying to speak as slowly and calmly ad he could, he paused. "He gave her pills, um, I think they were blue." He added with a questioning tone. "Jason attacked me. Jude yelled and she started shaking." Tommy finished looking up to Stephanie. "She had a seizure?" Tommy nodded slowly. "Do you know how long it lasted for?" Tommy paused, looking towards Jude then returning his gaze to the nurse. "Um, about two and a half minutes I think."

Stephanie nodded shooting a slightly worried glance towards Jude. Tommy followed her gaze "What? What's wrong? Is she going to be ok?" Tommy blurted his voice panic stricken. "She responded to me a couple of minutes after, that must be good right?" Tommy added. Stephanie nodded lightly pulling a couple of sealed packages out of a cupboard across the room. She returned to the side of the bed where Jude lay, "Jude, I'm going to take some blood so we can figure out what those pills are ok?" Stephanie said in a clear and slightly raised voice. Jude groaned shifting her head slightly.

Jude flinched jerking her hand back slightly as the nurse inserted a port into the back of her hand placing clear tape to secure it.

She sealed the two small vials of blood and then attached a small tube to the port. Tommy followed the tube up to a bag of clear liquid. "She's a little dehydrated, this should make her feel a little better. Dr. Carson should be here any second and I'll send these samples to be tested." Tommy nodded turning back to Jude as the woman left the room….


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Tommy lifted his head as he heard the door open his eyes coming to rest on a tall doctor. "Hello Mr Quincy, my apologies, I decided it would be better if I had the test results before speaking with you." Tommy nodded slowly, "Will she be ok?" he asked quickly. Dr Carson looked down at the chart in his hand, to which Tommy assumed the results of the blood tests were attached. Tommy eyed the doctor frantically trying to read his expression, Dr Carson looked up meeting Tommy's eyes. Tommy ran his thumb over the back of Jude's hand nervously, his eyes still locked on the doctor waiting for his answer. "Well," the doctor began, Tommy knew this was not going to end up as the simple yes, or no, answer he had hoped for. Dr Carson continued, "The drug Jason gave her, we are almost certain is Amitriptyline, more commonly known as Elavil." Tommy flashed the doctor a confused look, these long words weren't really meaning much at all to him. "It's a drug used to treat depression, insomnia and sometimes pain. It has a number of possible side effects, one of the more serious of those being seizures like Jude experienced." Tommy nodded 'I still don't know if she'll be ok!' he was screaming inside his head, willing the doctor to speed up and tell him about Jude's condition. "Mr Quincy, could you describe exactly what happened?" Tommy let out a light sigh and began his recollection. "Um, she sort of screamed, like a strangled scream, and fell. Her body stiffened up then she started shaking, jerking." Dr Carson nodded adding a few notes to the chart. "And you say this lasted about two and a half minutes?" Tommy nodded silently. Dr Carson looked up from the chart, "From what you described Mr Quincy, I believe the specific type of seizure Miss Harrison experienced was a Tonic-clonic or Grand mal, the Tonic phase being the time in which Jude fell, and her body became rigid, the clonic phase referring to the convulsions. You said she began some basic responses towards you a few minutes after?" Tommy nodded again, "Well, that is a fairly good sign." The doctor smiled slightly. "We're going to take Jude for a CT scan, just to make sure all is ok." Tommy nodded again forcing a weak smile. "Purely precautionary, there shouldn't be any long term damage, the seizure was fairly short. However, as it is not in any way a common occurrence for Jude we need to make sure." "Ok, thank you." Tommy replied, looking to Jude who had stilled into a deep sleep. "We'll let her sleep for now, it takes a while to regain full consciousness and the individual usually feels very tired, aches, pains, headache, and a bitten tongue are common." Dr Carson continued rattling off a list of effects of the seizure. "We'll take her down for the scan in about an hour." "Ok, is it ok if I stay with her?" Dr Carson nodded, a wide smile present on his face. "Of course."

Tommy intertwined his fingers in Jude's once more. His mind racing after receiving a semi conclusive answer from the doctor who had just left the room. He leant forward placing a light kiss on Jude's forehead and brushing strands of her golden hair off her cheek. Jude's brow was furrowed in a pained expression, Tommy's face mirrored hers as he wondered what was on her mind, wanting to replace it with something that would bring a smile to her lips.

Tommy brought his hand to her cheek tracing his thumb over her silky skin, he could feel her breath against his wrist. Slow, ragged, uneven, catching breaths. Tommy's brow furrowed, worry removing the thoughts from his mind. He reached quickly for the alarm that would alert the staff to a problem in the room. The door swung open pulling Tommy's worried gaze from Jude too meet the two nurses that had just entered, Stephanie, looking equally as worried as Tommy, and the dark haired nurse who Tommy had spoken to at reception the first time they had visited the hospital. Stephanie's eyes flicked from Jude back up to Tommy, "Her breathing, its strange. Like she's fighting for air." Tommy's eyes were filled with fear as he backed away from Jude's bedside to give the nurses room as they split off to either side of the bed.

The nurses lowered top of the bed, returning it to a horizontal state, "Her body is really not liking something that's in these pills," Stephanie stated, brows furrowed. "Tommy, If you could go down the hall to the-" Tommy cut her off, "Stephanie, I want to stay." He said pointedly, "I'm not leaving her." Stephanie sighed, nodding slowly and motioning to a chair in the far corner of the room. Tommy reluctantly moved farther away sitting in the hard plastic chair as the two nurses crossed the room retrieving various items from the cupboards on the adjacent wall. "Jen, page Dr Carson." The brunette did as she was asked, hanging up the phone and returning to the bed. Stephanie shook her head, mumbling to herself. She looked up to Jen, "We need to stop any more getting into her system," Jen nodded, "You don't think she should be intubated, her breathing is getting shallower." Stephanie shook her head, "We can't wait, by the time her breathing is stable" she trailed off looking down to Jude. Her gaze raised back to the brunette opposite, "She could have another seizure."

Tommy sat in the corner, trying to block out what the nurses were saying, he knew there was no point in him getting worked up. They would save her, he would only get in the way if he started questioning everything they said. Tommy returned his line of sight to the door as it swung open once more. A tall doctor strode in, moving quickly towards Jude. Tommy rested his head in his hands as the nurses reiterated their course of action to Dr Carson. He nodded, agreeing with them. He looked to Jen, motioning to the chair where Tommy sat. She left the bedside, crossing the room to Tommy. "Mr Quincy, if you'll come with me, I'll explain what's going on." Tommy nodded and stood. He looked back towards Jude lying on the bed, Stephanie and Dr Carson leaning over her. He walked forwards his eyes still locked on Jude. He exited the room finally tearing his gaze from her small frame and following Jen down the halls.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Jen turned into an empty room, Tommy's eyes drifted over the chairs in the centre of the room suddenly brought back to his senses as Jen began to speak. "Sir?" Tommy's head spun round meeting Jennifer's eyes. He forced a smile through his pained expression. Jen's brow furrowed, feeling her heart break at his expression. He looked broken, close to tears. She took a deep breath, "Take a seat Mr Quincy, I'll explain Jude's condition and what's going to happen." Tommy nodded taking a seat on a chair by the window, he looked out for a moment, his gaze brought back into the room as Jen took the seat opposite him.

"Mr Quincy. The drug Jason gave Jude, it's called Amitriptyline. I'm sure Dr Carson mentioned that. As there was more than one pill, the total dose was not released into her system before the seizure. As more was released her body again displayed its dislike for the substance. Stephanie and Dr Carson have decided the best course of action would be to pump her stomach to get rid of any remaining traces of the drug. Then due to her current condition she will be intubated to help her breathe until the drug has completely left her system." The nurse finished and Tommy looked up, "So she'll be ok?" he asked, the concern obvious in his expression. Jen nodded "Yes, she should be fine once the drug has left her system." Tommy managed a small smile at the news. "Can I go sit with her?" Tommy furrowed his brow in question. Jen smiled "Give them an hour," She paused looking to the clock on the wall "30 minutes or so then you can go be with her. Would you like some coffee or something?" she offered, Tommy smiled and nodded "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Tommy glanced up towards the clock sipping the last of his second cup of coffee, Jen smiled following his glance. "You should be able to see her now." Jen pushed her chair back neatly under the cafeteria table and threw her paper cup in the bin waiting as Tommy did the same. He followed her once again through the halls of the hospital. He stood outside the plain door of exam 3 while Jen went in to make sure all was well and that it was ok for him to sit with Jude. He strained to see through the gaps in the blinds that were now closed over the small window in the door.

Jen pulled the door open causing Tommy to jump back slightly, the nurse smiled and shook her head slightly. "Ok, you can come and sit with her now Mr Quincy." Tommy smiled, stepping into the room. His brow furrowed slightly as he saw Jude hooked up to a ventilator, her chest rising and falling in sync with the noises made by the machine. Stephanie left the room with Jen, Tommy looked round to find Dr Carson still in the room. "Jude has been given a light sedative, it should wear off in a couple of hours but she'll still be fairly groggy. We'll keep her on the ventilator until that time." Tommy nodded, his eyes fixed back on Jude. "Thankyou." He said slowly looking up towards the doctor. Dr Carson smiled and nodded his head slightly, he crossed the room leaving Tommy alone with Jude.

"Hey girl." Tommy said with a light tone to his voice. He pulled the chair from the corner of the room to Jude's bedside. He cocked his head to one side studying Jude's small frame and the various tubes and wires attached to her. His eyes filled with tears and he looked away trying to fight them back. He spoke again, his voice cracking "Jude, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let this happen again. I'm sorry he got away." He trailed off looking down and allowing the tears to fall from his eyes. He flicked his gaze back up to Jude, his eyes a glowing blue. He stroked his fingers lightly over the back of Jude's hand, "I need you girl." He stated honestly. He drew her hand up to rest on his chest over his heart, "My heart beats for you, because of you." He brought her hand to his lips kissing her fingertips then resting their hands fingers intertwined back on the bed. Tommy closed his eyes overcome with exhaustion.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Tommy awoke to Jude squeezing her fingers lightly around his hand. He smiled opening his eyes and turning to look at her. Her eyes were still closed, he smiled lightly stoking her cheek and running his fingers through her hair laying it out on the pillow beside her head. Jude's head shifted slightly her eyes fluttering open. She shifted her head pulling back harder against the pillow trying to pull away from the tube in her throat, a distressed look in her eyes. Jude instinctively raised her hand going to pull the object from her throat. Tommy caught her hand stroking his thumb over it lightly. "Shh, girl it's ok." She turned her head looking up into Tommy's eyes. Tommy stood leaning down to place a reassuring kiss on Jude's forehead. "I'll go find Dr Carson." Tommy smiled crossing the room quickly and stepping out.

He found Jen and Stephanie at the front desk, after returning their wide smiles he walked towards them. "Hey, um, Jude woke up a few minutes ago. Dr Carson said that she could be taken off the ventilator once she woke up." Stephanie nodded walking around the edge of the desk and walking with Tommy back to exam 3. "I told Jen to page Dr Carson, so he should meet us there" She trailed off waving her hand towards the doctor walking towards them. Dr Carson pushed the door to exam 3 open, holding it for Stephanie and Tommy to enter. Dr Carson smiled walking over to Jude. "Well hello there. Ok, I think this tube can come out." The doctor said removing the molded plastic support, the tube now resting against Jude's lips. Dr Carson adjusted the bed, moving Jude into a sitting position. Dr Carson disconnected the ventilator he watched for a moment as Jude got used to breathing for herself again, a raspy whistle filling the room with each breath. "Ok now Jude, this it going to feel a little weird. First I'm going to deflate the small balloon a the end of the tube, that just seals the airway." Dr Carson explained, doing as he was saying. "Ok, Jude." Jude looked up locking eyes with the doctor, Dr Carson placed a hand on the back of Jude's neck tilting her head back slightly. "On three."

"One, Two, Three" Dr Carson pulled the tube quickly from Jude's throat causing her to gag and lurch forwards coughing. Tommy placed a hand on Jude's back running it in slow circles. Jude's coughing soon subsided and she caught her breath leaning back against the bed breathing deeply. "Urgh." Jude groaned, "That feels better. Aside from the sore throat." She added in a raspy voice. Dr Carson smiled, "You should feel good as new in a couple of days, we had to pump your stomach, that and the ventilation tube will leave you with a bit of a sore throat. I'll ask Jen to bring you some ice cream to soothe it a little." Jude flashed a smile at the doctor, "I'll go get her some, there a parlor she loves a few blocks from here, she's fussy like that." Tommy said rolling his eyes, Jude gaped smacking Tommy on the arm. "Ow." He let out in mock pain. "Chocolate, Banana and cookie dough right?" Jude nodded and smiled, Dr Carson stifled a laugh "Committed all orders to memory huh?" He said jokingly. Tommy nodded feigning a look of exasperation. Tommy smiled again shaking his head. "Ok girl, I'll be right back." Jude nodded, "Thankyou Tommy." She called after him as he left the room, immediately regretting it as the pain returned to her throat. "Less yelling would also help with that sore throat." Dr Carson added nudging her lightly. Jude smiled, waving silently as he left the room.

Tommy backed through the door a cardboard tray in his hands. Jude smiled as he struggled to fit both himself and the tray through the door while holding it open. He crossed the room to her bed resting the tray on her lap. He pulled the smaller container off the tray along with a small plastic spoon. Jude smiled, "Thanks Quincy." He smiled nodding in acknowledgement. Jude dug a spoonful of ice cream from the container pulling it off the spoon and letting a small moan escape her lips as it melted on her tongue, she rested her head back against the pillows "This. Is. So. Good." Tommy raised an eyebrow shaking his head. "Girl this is nothing. You haven't even tried ice cream 'til you've tried Italian ice cream. I'll have to take you there someday." Jude smiled and nodded swallowing another spoonful of ice cream.

Jude's face contorted as she brought her hand to her head. "Ow, ow, ow"

Note:

I decided, 5 reviews and i'll post the chapter...

so, get anyone and everyone to read and review and it'll be up quiker P hehehe


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Tommy looked up worry evident in his eyes. "Girl, you ok?" Jude opened one eye, "Brainfreeze." She croaked out. Tommy shook his head, slumping back into his chair, "God, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked chuckling slightly. Jude's face relaxed, "Um, no, not really." She finished lifting another spoon of ice cream to her lips. She swallowed, her brow furrowed in thought. "I wonder if I can leave today." She looked to Tommy, he just shrugged. "I'll go ask if you want," he said gesturing towards the door "but I'm not sure." He added cocking his head to one side. Jude nodded, "Can you just ask when they think I'll be able to leave?" Tommy smiled nodding and pushing his chair back about to stand "Today would be really great." She added pleading with her eyes. Tommy nodded "I'll be sure to mention that." He stood, leaving the room.

Tommy caught up with Dr Carson at the main desk switching some charts. The doctor shot him a smile as he acknowledged his presence. "Excuse me, I just wondered, well Jude wondered when she could go home? She was hoping for today, but I said I wasn't sure about that." He rambled, pausing for Dr Carson's answer. The man paused for a moment, "I think today is a possibility, I'd still like to do that CT scan just to be sure everything's perfect. Then assuming we get the good results she can leave later today. That ok?" Tommy smiled, "That's great, thank you so much for everything." Dr Carson gave a slight nod, "Someone will be down to take her through in the next hour or so." Tommy nodded. "Ok, thanks."

Jude looked up as she heard the door open, beaming as her gaze rested on Tommy's smiling blue eyes. "Dr Carson said, once they do the CT scan and the results come back good, you can leave. Which assuming they are good, will be later today." Tommy said, now grinning widely. "Thankyou." Jude said happily. Tommy returned to his chair beside Jude's bed pulling her hand into his. "You're welcome," He said stroking his thumb over her fingers. "really that desperate to get out of here huh?" Jude giggled, "You have no idea!" she exclaimed tugging at the shoulder of the gown she was now wearing "These, these are the reason I hate hospitals." Jude added pulling a face. Tommy let out a laugh as he shook his head, "Poor little fashion victim." He said with a chuckle. Jude gaped in semi shock hitting him lightly on the arm. "Hey! Play nice." Tommy yelped. Jude giggled "I'll show you 'play nice' Quincy!" She retorted, mocking him. "Ok later." Tommy said suggestively, raising his eyebrow. Jude stifled a laugh shaking her head as she heard the door open once more.

"I'm sure you're getting bored of seeing me now huh?" Stephanie joked. Tommy and Jude flashed her a smile as she walked towards Jude's bed. "Ok, Jude, we're going to take you down to radiology now. For the CT scan." Jude nodded, "Um, ok" she said, her nervousness evident in the way she spoke. Jude swung her legs off the side of the bed, sliding off the edge and dropping to the floor wobbling slightly as she stood, Tommy instinctively shot out a hand to steady her. Jude shot him a grateful smile as she steadied herself walking slowly forwards. Tommy followed no more than a step behind her, his hands resting on her sides. Jude shook her head stifling a laugh. "I'm not a baby Quincy. I can walk." Tommy chuckled, "Really." He said extending the 'E' and swinging Jude up into his arms. Jude shrieked flinging her arms round his neck as she settled into place. Stephanie giggled slightly at their antics, holding the door open for the pair. "You guys are too cute, you know that right?" she said through a giggle. Jude flashed the nurse a smile wiggling her legs happily. Tommy walked a few paces to the left of the door, turning his head back to Stephanie, she smiled, pointing silently to the right. Tommy smiled and sighed loudly spinning round abruptly causing Jude to shriek again before being enveloped in a fit of giggles. Tommy laughed bouncing her up in his arms and pretending to drop her. Stephanie paused, turning back and waiting for Tommy to catch up. Tommy looked up noticing this and walked quickly to the nurse's side.

Stephanie smiled shaking her head lightly, "This way" she said pointing as she started off towards the elevators. Tommy followed, his stomach dropping as the elevator started is decent to the lower ground floor.

The nurse walked out into the hallway looking back to make sure Tommy was still paying attention to where she was going. She turned following the signs and eventually stopping outside a door clearly marked 'CT' she pushed the door open holding it for Tommy as he walked in Jude still in his arms. "Jude if you could lay down right here." Stephanie said tapping the small pillow on the machine's bed. Jude moved to get down, Tommy smiled walking over and placing her lightly down reluctantly letting go of her. Jude scooted down a little before lying flat on her back.

"Ok," Stephanie began as she flicked a syringe lifting it to the light as the air bubbles lifted. " This is a dye, it'll just help make it easier to check the images we get from the scan." She smiled looking down to Jude. Jude nodded reaching for Tommy's hand, Tommy smiled catching her hand, crouching down to her level and kissing it. Jude smiled turning her head to face him. "Ok, all done." Stephanie smiled from Jude's left side closing the port in Jude's left hand. Jude's brow furrowed as she felt a warm sensation passing through her body. Stephanie noticed this, "Don't worry, patients have often said they get a warm feeling, sometimes a metallic taste in their mouths. Nothing bad." She finished, smiling.

"Tom, I'm afraid you can't stay in here." Tommy looked up, nodding slightly. He kissed Jude's forehead and stood releasing her hand. Stephanie could see the pain in his eyes, he hated being separated from Jude, the same could be said for her as she slowly let her arm drop back to the bed after he released his hold. She cocked her head watching the two for a moment. "Mr Quincy, so long as its ok with Mr Tao" she said waving towards an Asian man behind a window into the next room, "I'm sure you can stand in there." Tommy nodded smiling in gratitude. He turned waving to Jude, before following Stephanie through to the next room. He looked through the glass out to Jude, who was now looking around the room rather nervously.

Mr Tao pressed a button leaning forwards to speak into a thin microphone, Tommy smiled remembering the soundboard at gmajor. "Ok Jude, you just need to stay as still as possible. There'll be a slight whirring noise as the machine moves and begins taking the images." Jude let out a shaky sigh, whimpering slightly. Tommy tilted his head to one side, he turned to the doctor. "May I?" He asked quietly gesturing towards the mic. The man looked a little confused but agreed, "Go ahead with the scan, I just wanted to calm her down a little." Tommy pressed down on the button "Hey girl." Dr Tao keyed in a few seemingly random codes causing the computers in the room to blink into action and the machine visible through the window to begin whirring quietly as it began to move. Tommy paused a moment before singing softly.

_I've heard it said _

_That people come into our lives for a reason _

_Bringing something we must learn _

_And we are led _

_To those who help us most to grow _

_If we let them _

_And we help them in return _

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true _

_But I know I'm who I am today _

_Because I knew you _

_Like a comet pulled from orbit _

_As it passes a sun _

_Like a stream that meets a boulder _

_Halfway through the wood _

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _

_But because I knew you _

_I have been changed for good_

Stephanie and Dr Tao couldn't help but smile...


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Jude smiled, settling back into the bed beneath her. Getting used to the slight jerking of the surface and the movement of the machine around her.

Dr Tao's voice rang through the room, "Just a couple more minutes Jude. Then it's all done." Tommy sighed and smiled slightly. He looked up to the clock on the wall, they had been there almost half an hour by now. He gazed at the computer screen and back at Dr Tao, his eyes seemed to be fixed on the screen. He looked at the odd coloured shapes moving across the screen, not really knowing what to make of them.

He looked up towards Stephanie, she was looking through the glass watching Jude. Tommy followed her line of sight watching as Jude lay there perfectly still, he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, and a string of the hospital gown as it fell through her fingers. He shifted uneasily, causing Stephanie to turn around. She smiled at him, "Don't worry." She whispered. He flashed her an awkward smile as he fixed his gaze once again on the small frame through the glass.

Dr Tao's voice sounded once again, bringing Tommy back from his thoughts. "Ok Jude, we're all done." Stephanie turned smiling at Tommy before opening the connecting door and crossing the room to Jude's side.

"Thankyou." Tommy began, looking towards Dr Tao. The doctor flashed him a smile waving him off. ""No worries, it seemed to work. Calming her down I mean." He said. Tommy nodded slightly his smile widening. "Now go get your girl." Tommy didn't bother to make any corrections. 'My girl' He thought, smiling again as he pulled the door towards himself and stepped through letting it swing shut. He looked to Jude who was now sitting, her legs dangling off the side of the bed. She tilted her head, looking to Tommy. "Hi." She said through a smile. "Thankyou." Tommy smiled, "Anything for you girl." He said, just above a whisper.

Stephanie cocked her head, smiling at the two, she turned, her gaze falling upon Dr Tao through the glass. He looked down at the computer screen, his eyes flicking up to look at Tommy and Jude causing a smile to creep over his face.

"Do you two want to head back to Exam 3?" Stephanie asked, evidently a rhetorical question. "It'll take a while to sort out the results. Dr Tao will come up and go through the with you." Dr Tao looked up at the mention of his name, giving an approving nod at Stephanie's statement. "Ok sure, that'd be great." Tommy smiled, Jude nodded in agreement. "So, have we decided walking is a possibility?" Tommy said turning to Jude. Jude laughed and shrugged. Tommy slumped dramatically, "I guess being indecisive is the new black." He laughed, Tommy pulled Jude up into his arms bouncing her up into a comfortable position. Stephanie laughed lightly pulling the door open for the two. Tommy turned back giving Dr Tao a nod of thanks as he exited the room. "Someone's getting heavy." Tommy sang playfully, bending his knees to walk at a lower and lower height with each step. "Ow." Stephanie and Jude's laugher rang lightly through the corridor, "Yeah, ok, you're feather light." Tommy smiled pretending to drop Jude. She shrieked looping her arms around his neck clinging on for dear life. "Girl, seriously, would I drop you?" He asked, chuckling slightly at her reaction. "Maybe." Jude replied matter o' factly. Tommy rolled his eyes.

Jude hung her head back over Tommy's arm, looking at Stephanie upside down. Stephanie laughed, "Yes?" Jude paused for a moment. "Do you think I'll be able to leave today?" Jude asked with a quiet more serious tone. Stephanie sighed, "Honestly Jude, I don't know. From what I've seen I'd say yes, but it's all resting on the results of the scan." Jude exhaled loudly, flicking her head upright again, ignoring the head rush that followed. She rested her head on his chest, lying still and silent. The trio's footsteps echoed through the corridor seemingly taking advantage of their silence.

Tommy was quiet, listening to the short conversation. The light-hearted mood had disappeared, replaced by a tense worry pounding through his body with each and every heartbeat.

Tommy set Jude down on the lone bed in exam 3. She shifted a little flipping the pale green blanket over herself settling in silence. Stephanie sighed watching the two through the window in the door, soon to be interrupted by the pager attached to her waistband.

Tommy reached forwards to push Jude's hair back off her cheek, his face fell as he saw the tears falling down her face. "Jude," Tommy began, taking Jude's hand in his. "Don't Tommy, just," She said, trailing off she pulled her hand from his. Jude turned onto her side, her back to Tommy. His heart sank, but he understood. He looked on, brow furrowed as sobs rocked her body. "Shhh" He said quietly, reaching out a hand, trailing his fingers lightly in comforting patterns over her back. A light humming filled the room as he began the melody of the song he had started. Eventually Jude's sobs slowed, replaced by ragged breaths. Tommy stood, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He pulled Jude up into his arms, cradling her body against his chest he rocked her slowly. "Shhh, Girl it'll all be ok." Jude shook her head against him, "and what if is not." Jude replied her voice muffled, though the fact that she had been crying was obvious in the cracks in her words. Tommy continued to rock her back and forth, running his fingers idly through her hair.

Tommy smiled slightly feeling Jude's steady breathing. He leant forwards reluctantly laying her back down on the bed and placing a light kiss on her forehead as he pulled the blanket up over her. Tommy slouched in his chair, blinking slowly and eventually closing his eyes.

Tommy woke up with a start at the sound of someone knocking on the door. He pulled himself back up in his seat as Dr Tao poked his head around the door. He smiled seeing Tommy sitting awake, "Sorry if I woke you Mr Quincy." He said quickly holding the door open, but not stepping inside the room. Tommy looked over seeing Jude was still asleep and stood, crossing the room to the door and stepping outside. His look questioned the doctor infront of him. Dr Tao wordlessly raised the papers in his hand. Tommy nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He followed Dr Tao to the all too familiar 'family room' walking over to the windows and leaning against the windowsill. The dark haired man took a seat, opening the pale orange card file and flipping through the papers inside. Tommy watched, "Please, just tell me. You must have already looked at them." He said, the worry evident in his tired eyes.

Dr Tao paused, nodding. "Yes. I have analysed the results of the scan. I see no reason for concern. No permanent damage. She's lucky." He finished smiling widely. Tommy choked out a laugh. "Thankyou. Thankyou so much!" he said striding over to the man. Dr Tao nodded and stood. Tommy was about to reach for his hand, thinking better of it he embraced the doctor. Dr Tao was a little taken aback, but his smile soon returned. "You're welcome Mr Quincy." Tommy pulled back, "So is Jude free to go?" The doctor nodded, "I see no reason why she shouldn't." Tommy's smile remained. "Thankyou again Dr Tao." The doctor nodded "Ky, please."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Jude woke, her eyes fluttering open slowly blinking into focus. She looked round the room, her gaze playing over the objects in the room, falling on her clothes neatly folded and placed at the end of her bed. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked over to Tommy seeing a wide smile across his face. "What?" She questioned groggily. Tommy pulled the coffee cup off the bedside cabinet and offered it to Jude. She pulled herself up into a sitting position taking the cup from him. "Thankyou." She whispered over the top of the cup. "You're welcome girl. You're all good, ready to leave?" Jude's eyes widened. "Really?" Tommy nodded smiling and nodding towards her clothes.

Jude smiled setting her coffee back on the cabinet and swinging her legs off the side of the bed, dropping to the floor. She gained her balance pulling her jeans off the end of the bed. Tommy turned politely to face into a corner as she changed out of the hospital gown.

Jude jumped up against Tommy's back. He smiled catching her legs as she leant round placing a kiss on his cheek. She crossed her arms around his neck resting her chin on her arm. She sighed lightly, her hot breath tickling Tommy's ear. "I'm so glad that's over." She whispered. "Me too girl, you have no idea how much you scared me." Jude let out a quiet "aw" nuzzling his neck. "I'm sorry." Tommy smiled, "It's not your fault girl."

Jude swung her legs back and forth a couple of times, "Can I get down now? I think you carried me enough." she said through a laugh. Tommy chuckled swinging her legs round to his left side and guiding her body so she fell to the ground in a spiral round his body. Tommy smiled as she stood facing him. He ruffled her hair drawing a small growl from her throat. He laughed, turning to walk out of the room. Jude quickly caught up ruffling Tommy's hair without breaking her stride as she passed him.

Tommy's jaw dropped his hands instinctively rising to his head. "Hey, get back here! You. Are. So. Dead!" Tommy yelled playfully down the corridor after her.

Jude reached the front desk breathing deeply after running. Stephanie stood behind the desk with a look of confusion. Jude turned to her smiling, before Stephanie could ask Tommy came running out of the same corridor. Stephanie buckled over laughing. Tommy smiled shaking his head, picking up a distracted Jude and throwing her over his shoulder and hooking his arm behind her knees. He turned back to the desk ignoring Jude's shrieks. He raised his voice over Jude's squeals, "Is it ok to take her home? Dr Tao said to just check everything had been signed off before we left." Tommy said, a wide smile plastered across his face. Stephanie nodded, attempting to regulate her breathing through her giggles.

"Ok, come on Trouble." Tommy said playfully slapping Jude's ass with his spare hand. "Hey!" Jude yelled from behind Tommy's back. "And, I am not trouble!" She laughed giving up her protests and flopping limply against his back in defeat. "Thanks for everything Stephanie, really." Tommy said, flashing her a smile. Stephanie nodded, "Its nothing, I'm just glad you're both ok." Tommy gave a slight wave with his free hand and turned towards the door. Stephanie stifled a laugh seeing Jude hanging upside down, "Bye Jude." Jude turned her head bringing her arm up to hold back her hair. "Bye." She said grinning and waving.

Tommy exited the front door of the hospital, gaining many strange looks from other patients in the waiting room. "Ok, Tommy. I think all my blood is now in my head." Tommy chuckled bending his knees and placing Jude's feet back on the ground. Jude stood, flicking her head back upright. "Whoa. Head rush." She exclaimed almost falling over. Tommy smiled wrapping his arm around her waist to steady her. Jude smiled resting her head on Tommy's shoulder as they walked. "So where'd you want to go?" he asked turning his head. Jude lifted her head from Tommy's shoulder. "Um, how about the lake in the park?" Jude said a questioning tone to her voice. "Sounds great." Tommy replied simply, directing their strides towards the viper.


	33. Chapter 33

**Dedicated to **xtaintedxlovex16

**Chapter 33**

Tommy found a space on the street, pulling the keys from the ignition and opening the passenger door for Jude. She smiled, hopping out of the car. Jude caught Tommy's hand, intertwining their fingers. Tommy looked over at her and smiled.

They walked out across the grass, a slow relaxed pace, their arms swinging lightly between them. Jude directed them through the trees at the lakeside, finding a secluded spot and stopping. Tommy followed Jude's gaze out over the lake. The sun catching the water creating flecks of golden light across the rippling expanse. He sat down, enjoying the feel of lush grass against his palms. Tommy motioned for her to sit too, opening his arms to her. Jude smiled, taking a seat between Tommy's legs, he smiled enveloping her in his arms as she leaned back into him. Tommy placed a light kiss on top of her head, then shifting to rest his cheek against her hair. Jude smiled, completely content in her surroundings, content in Tommy's arms.

They sat in a comfortable silence, watching as the sun slowly lowered over the lake. They gazed at the expanse of liquid gold, reflections casting a warm glow over their surroundings. Tommy smiled, squeezing his arms around Jude. Jude turned, a smile lingering on her lips, Tommy leant in placing a kiss on her cheek, he looked into her eyes as he trailed his kisses towards her lips watching for signs of hesitation, he saw none and pressed his lips to hers. The clouds cut across the sky like foam capped waves brushed with tropical shades of orange and pink.

They were lost in the moment, no interruptions. Tommy smiled against Jude's lips, falling back against the grass. Jude squeaked falling with him. She rolled onto her back lost to a fit of giggles. Tommy chuckled folding his arms behind his head and letting out a long sigh. Jude's giggles subsided and she smiled, rolling onto her side and resting her head on Tommy's chest. He removed one hand from behind his head, resting it round Jude's shoulders and letting her blonde hair fall back and forth between his fingers. Jude leant up kissing Tommy's cheek, his eyes closed as he automatically leant into her kiss. Jude smiled against his skin before falling back once more into the cradle of Tommy's arm.

Neither had spoken in over an hour, Jude was the first to break the silence. "I could stay here forever." She whispered. Tommy turned, looking down at her. "Me too girl, me too." He replied through a contented sigh. The sun lay low on the horizon casting a red tinged glow over the lake. The trees rustled in the light breeze casting wavering shadows over the pair.

In the passing of 30 minutes the sun had disappeared, giving the area a completely different feel. The couple's surroundings now tinged with dark blue and the warm reflections of the sun in the lake now replaced by the chalky white glow of the moon high above them. Stars played across the sky adding tiny pinpoints of light to the navy blue vastness above. Jude smiled pointing out the first star to appear in the sky, watching as the clouds cleared revealing a perfectly full circle, moonlight catching the edges of the clouds mimicking the work of an artist with chalk pastels.

Jude's breathing slowed to a deep and steady pace as her eyes fluttered closed, her body refusing to hold them open a moment longer. "Jude?" Tommy questioned wondering if she had actually fallen asleep. She mumbled inarticulately causing Tommy to smile, shaking his head slightly. He pulled himself up to a kneeling position, picking Jude up for what must have been close to the 5th time that day, not that he minded in the slightest.

Jude's head found its place against Tommy's chest, her legs hanging loosely over his arm. He stood finding his balance before strolling back towards the car. He reached the road, streetlamps casting a dusty glow over the paving. He walked alongside the viper, dragging his keys from his pocket and clicking off the alarm. He leant over the passenger side, not bothering to open the door and placed Jude lightly into the seat. He circled the car, looking out over the deserted road he pulled open the door dropping down into the seat. He turned the keys in the ignition eliciting a low purr from the engine. Jude shifted in her seat, pulling her hand back through her hair and blinking her eyes open. "Sorry Quincy." She said quietly, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "That's ok girl, it's been a long day." Tommy replied cocking his head slightly. "Yeah." Jude replied through a sigh. She turned her gaze, her eyes lingering on Tommy's face. She smiled committing every contour, to memory, the curl of his lip, the heavy lidded angles of his ice blue eyes, she could never forget his eyes. Her smile reached her eyes igniting a genuine spark, she reached out her hand lifting her fingers to graze across Tommy's cheek. He smiled leaning his face into her palm. "Thankyou Tommy." Jude whispered, Tommy opened his eyes meeting hers. He placed his hand over hers, "I'm always here girl, whenever you need me."

Jude slowly dropped her hand from Tommy's cheek as he started up the car for the short drive back to his house. She leant back in her seat allowing her hair to be swept up behind her head, she took in the evening smell, the dew beginning to form on the grass, the scent of the trees rustling in the breeze the light watery smell of the lake as the car drifted away from the park. She began to hum a tune that had started to form itself in her head. Tommy turned his head from the road, allowing his eyes to linger on Jude for a moment. Her eyes were closed, a smile playing itself over her lips. Jude opened her eyes feeling his fixed on her, she smiled as she continued the melody.

No one could ever take Jude's music away from her, it coursed through her veins, music was her air. Her blood. Her everything.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Tommy turned his gaze back to the road ahead. Still fixated on Jude's song, he turned back to her as he heard her struggling to find the next few notes. He smiled offering a small piece himself, Jude spun her head from the passenger window humming the notes Tommy had suggested and continuing with the song. The notes soared where Tommy expected her voice would have had the song had lyrics. He smiled nodding in approval, he had missed being her producer, hearing the first rough outlines of her songs, working with her bouncing riffs, chords and lyrics back and forth to come out with yet another amazing song.

Tommy had asked Darius to allow Jude a break from work, thus avoiding any prying questions requiring answers the willing depth of which he was sure Jude had not yet figured out. As Tommy had not been assigned any other regular artists he was called as and when he was needed. Kwest was rising in his job at G major, now taking on a few artists of his own. Mason would often request studio B, sharing in Jude's favouritism. SME had agreed to make a solo album in Jude's absence, having close to enough songs already written. Tommy had stepped back to allow his friend some space. Darius seemed reluctant at first, but he hadn't needed much convincing once the financial benefits of having another producer became apparent.

Jude fidgeted beside Tommy sleep seemingly not finding her. She lay back staring at the ceiling above her, listening to the steady rhythm of Tommy's breathing beside her. His arm rested protectively across Jude's waist. She sat up moving Tommy's arm to his side, she ran her fingers lightly through his soft un-gelled hair, smiling and leaning down to kiss his forehead. She moved dropping her legs off the side of the bed, she slipped out of the bedroom door running quickly past the doors of the master and second guest bedrooms. She padded down the carpeted stairs crossing the sitting room to a small lamp in the corner. She flicked the switch casting a light glow over the couch, the light creeping out over the open plan design of the ground floor. Jude smiled tracing her hands over the fret board of her guitar as she pulled it from its case. She fell back against the couch and pulled a plectrum from between the strings. Hushed chords filled the room as Jude's fingers played over the frets, retracing old steps, old songs. Her eyes fell closed for a moment, the sound filling her head, she smiled beginning to find new chords with different strumming patterns as she recreated the melody she had formed, playing it over and over in her mind.

Soon the sound emitted by the guitar matched that of her imagination. She allowed her eyes to close once more continuing the steady pattern of chords she began to place words to match the tune. She leant forwards over her guitar pulling her journal across the coffee table towards herself. She picked up a small pencil from beside it running her fingers through the pages until she found the next empty space quickly noting down the chord progressions and the beginning stages of her lyrics. She paused sighing as she flicked back through the book musing over the songs she had written with Tommy, he understood her like no one else could ever hope to. She smiled closing the book and returning it to the table.

Tommy lay awake listening as Jude found the chords to complement the melody she had created earlier. He smiled hearing her voice drift through the house.

_I melt, _

_every time you look at me that way_

_it never fails, any time, any place, _

_this burn in me is the coolest thing, I've ever felt, _

_I melt_

She dropped the body of her guitar to the floor leaning it up against the arm of the couch and stretching her legs back out of their crossed position. Her eyes fell upon the remote and she picked it up pressing a small button causing the TV to flicker to life as Jude dragged it out of its slumber to join her. A bright picture soon filled the once blank screen, Jude's fingers found the volume controls dragging the volume back down trying not to wake Tommy.

Tommy slipped out of the now cool expanse of the bed, walking softly down the stairs to find Jude on the couch. He crossed the room reaching the end of the couch Jude had chosen to lean up against, Jude tipped her head back flashing a quick smile up at Tommy. He returned her smile motioning for her to scoot forwards a little as he found his place on the couch wrapping his arms around her from behind. Jude sighed leaning back against his chest, "Couldn't sleep?" Tommy questioned, leaning over her shoulder to whisper into her ear. A smile tugged at the corners of Jude's lips as Tommy's warm breath tickled her cheek. Jude shook her head in response, Tommy placed a light kiss against her cheek "You ok?" a lick of concern in his voice as he spoke. Jude replied with an unconvincing "Yeah." Tommy sighed brushing Jude's hair back behind her ear and kissing her cheek again before leaning back into the corner of the couch joining Jude in her blank stare in the direction of the TV which was now showing various clips of classic Disney movies.

Jude's hand rested over Tommy's trailing her fingers in lazy patterns over the skin. She pulled his hand from its place out to rest in her palm, she traced the outline of the small tattoo on his finger seemingly entranced. Tommy smiled weakly, in many ways she reminded him of a child, so small and fragile. His little porcelain doll, she was broken, shattered so many times by people she trusted, seemingly beyond repair. But Tommy had faith, he had patience, he would be there, or not if that was what she wanted, for as long as she needed, to pick up the pieces, to put her back together again.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Girl you should really try to sleep." Tommy said quietly resting his chin on Jude's shoulder beside the thin straps of a white tank top she had chosen to sleep in. "Ok." Came Jude's whispered reply, Tommy smiled tipping his head down to kiss her shoulder and removing his arms from around her so she could get up. Jude stood up slowly, Tommy watched as she walked cut off pyjama pants revealing her slim legs as she moved silently across the room. Tommy smiled tilting his head to one side, getting up to follow as Jude reached the bottom of the stairs.

Tommy trailed her ascent watching silently as she slowed, her fingers trailing over the doorframe of the master bedroom. She turned to look at Tommy for a moment before turning the door handle and pushing the door open. She stepped inside cautiously, pausing a few paces from the door. Tommy stepped forwards staring into the dark room, he reached out turning the dimmer switch slowly filling the room with light.

He watched as Jude crossed the room dragging her hand over the covers on the bed slowly slipping under them. She didn't once look back to Tommy, simply lying in silence on her side looking blankly out across the room. Tommy moved carefully from his place in the doorway, he crossed to the left side of the bed. Jude felt the bed dip slightly under Tommy's weight his face now in her line of sight. She looked close to tears, though it seemed she was fighting them back, refusing to cry. Tommy lifted his hand to Jude's upper arm his brow furrowed "Jude, you're freezing." He said running his hand back and forth over her arm. Tommy heard a choked sob escape Jude's lips as tears began to fall from her eyes. He pulled her now shaking body closer to his, her head nestling against his shoulder as he stroked her hair comfortingly.

Tommy opened his eyes, his gaze falling on Jude's tear stained face. He stroked his fingers lightly over her cheek all the torment of an ocean in his blue eyes. He cradled Jude in his arms waiting for her to wake, carefully stroking his fingers through her honey blonde hair.

She swallowed the last of the tiny oblong pills, chasing them with a large gulp of clear liquid from the bottle in her hand, her face contorting as the liquor burned down her throat. Tommy entered the room catching sight of Jude's pallid skin as her figure lay lifeless on the couch. He paced across the room and leant down to carry Jude to bed, his foot crushing a small object on the floor. Tommy bowed down picking the medication bottle up off the floor, he dropped it to the coffee table his hand coming to rest upon Jude's cheek. "Jude." Tommy said voice raised as he shook Jude slightly. "Why did you have to be so stupid?" he muttered through gritted teeth. Tommy quickly pulled her body into his arms, striding to the kitchen and dropping to the laminate floor.

Tommy grudgingly pressed two fingers back into Jude's throat stimulating her gag reflex and causing her to pitch forwards. Tommy stood for a moment pulling a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water, he knelt finding the container of salt and pouring a generous amount into the liquid.

He once again found his place beneath Jude, pulling her up into a sitting position he pressed the glass against her cherry lips and poured the salty solution carefully into her mouth. Jude heaved again, emptying her stomach of alcohol and drugs, "I'm sorry girl." Tommy pressed his fingers back into her throat once more until Jude was slouched retching dryly.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Jude looked up at Tommy, her bloodshot eyes filled with tears. "Jude," Tommy began only to be interrupted by a screaming Jude, "Hit me Tommy." She yelled, Tommy looked at her in utter confusion, "Hurt me, I know you want to." She screamed, "Hit me." She yelled again pounding her fists against Tommy's chest, tears now streaming down her face. "No." Tommy stated simply, he enveloped her in his arms ceasing her wild thrashing. "There must be a reason for all this, its me. It's me Tommy." She bawled, her voice muffled by Tommy's shirt.

"It's me." Jude mumbled falling into semi-consciousness, Tommy's brow furrowed watching the pained expression on Jude's face. He shook her lightly dragging her back to reality. "Jude? Are you ok? You were yelling." Tommy said a worried look washing over his face. Jude looked up at Tommy, "Sorry, did I wake you?" her tiny voice sounded. Tommy shook his head running his fingers back through Jude's hair. "Bad dream?" Tommy questioned, Jude gave an unsure nod in return but didn't mention anything of the happenings of her dream. Tommy sighed cradling her and placing light kisses across her forehead.

Tommy sat at his piano absent mindedly playing a selection of notes, combining them into chords in the lower octaves. Jude had chosen to sit on the floor, leaning up against the wall beside a guitar stand bearing Tommy's acoustic and electric guitars. She lost herself in the melody, watching as his fingers brushed over the ivory keys, dancing along the length of the keyboard his hands slipping up to the black sharps and flats occasionally. Words flowed through her mind, slipping and forming into a logical order.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Tommy turned quickly, hearing Jude's voice rise. He stumbled over notes and keys keeping the melody going trying to avoid taking his eyes off Jude.

He turned back to the keys infront of him, changing the progression of notes as Jude began what Tommy was sure was the chorus.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Tommy reverted to the slight change in melody he had created for the chorus as Jude continued to sing.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

There was no question in Tommy's mind regarding the muse for this song. He turned on the piano stool as Jude stopped singing, "Jude, that song was amazing." Jude looked up from the floor, tears threatening to stain her porcelain cheeks, "It was over." She choked out, Tommy's brow furrowed. He slipped off the smooth leather of the seat and Joined Jude on the floor, "Shh, don't cry" he whispered wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to offer some comfort, "What was over?" Tommy questioned, confused by her brief statement. Jude sniffled trying to find words. "My dream, I ended it all, it was over." She said falling silent, "and I was glad." she added in a barely audible tone.

Tommy's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, 'Did she just say she dreamt about committing suicide!?' "Jude, I know what you're going through right now, but please, don't ever think that is your way out. Please Jude." Jude looked up, her glistening sapphire eyes stabbing at his heart. "Tommy, you have no idea what I'm going through, what I've been through, how much is hurts, how much is scares me. Every. Single. Day." Jude said, her voice cracking and rising to the point of hysteria. "Then tell me Jude, I'm here, I'm here to comfort you when you cry. I'm never going to know what's going on inside of you if you don't tell me Jude."

Jude nodded as Tommy reached out brushing her tears away with his thumb, his fingers traced over her jaw line, his thumb resting upon her lower lip. Jude kissed it, drawing a smile from Tommy as he moved his thumb, lifting her chin and leaning in to kiss her. It was a chaste kiss, yet it held all the meaning in the world. All the love he could give, in a single breath. They broke apart and Jude closed her eyes as Tommy placed a light kiss on each of her cheeks. She smiled, he was the reason she couldn't leave.

_You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed   
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Note:

Because you loved me-Celine Dion Just in there cause I felt it summed up a little of how Jude feels about Tommy... not being sung or anything.. imagine movie style playing in the background hahahahhaa... also.. cause I amazed myself in actually singing it randomly at the end and knowing all the lyrics without knowing the title... it was weird hahaha...


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Jude sat on a stool by the counter, her feet dangling a foot above the ground. She chewed slowly on her cereal her eyes distant as she stared out of the window in the kitchen wall. "Whatcha thinking about?" Tommy questioned placing his elbows on the counter either side of his bowl, his head resting lopsidedly against the palm of his right hand. He looked into her eyes waiting for her to meet his gaze.

Jude tuned her head in his direction, her eyes immediately falling to rest upon the wooden countertop. "Nothing." She whispered, looking up and flashing him a quick smile. Tommy displayed a weak smile in return stacking the empty bowls and placing them both in the sink. He turned back seeing Jude had left her seat by the counter, she was now sitting on the floor, her back against the front of the couch. Tommy smiled returning to the breakfast bar and resting his forearms on the surface. He watched as Jude scribbled in her notebook, mouthing words silently to herself. She pulled her guitar into her lap, lifting her eyes for a moment as Tommy walked into the living room area, "Working on your song?" he questioned simply. Jude looked up at him brows furrowed, "I heard the little piece you were working on last night." Tommy clarified smiling.

Jude smiled nervously, "It was good." Tommy said quickly, Jude's eyes lifted meeting his, a genuine smile tugged at her lips. "Thankyou." She said barely above a whisper, "and no, I guess this is turning into another chorus." She said with a shrug. Jude lets her fingers slide over the strings on her guitar, playing with different chords, and a few picked out melodies. "Can I hear it?" Tommy asked, crouching down to her level. Jude drew her gaze up once again a reluctant look upon her face. "please?" Tommy added, giving her his best puppy dog look. Jude groaned, "Tommyyyy, don't do the face!" she wailed. Tommy tilted his head in the other direction and continued the look. Jude leant forwards covering his eyes with her hand laughing as Tommy pouted in an attempt to keep up his persuasion. "Ok, ok." Jude gave in slumping back against the couch. Tommy chuckled, "but not if you're just gonna stare at me." Tommy smiled, remembering their time recording white lines. 'It's about me?' Tommy wondered briefly. "Ok." Tommy stood up, Jude watched curiously as he walked around to be back of the couch, he slid down to the floor, leaning against it.

Jude smiled, sighing slightly she finalized her chord decisions and played them through, humming the melody. A loose strumming pattern flowed through the room. She began again this time singing the lyrics she had written on the page infront of her. Her eyes flitting back and forth, finding the words between scribbles and among arrows on the sheet.

_you leave me speechless, _

_when you talk to me, _

_you leave me breathless, _

_the way you look at me_

_you managed to disarm me, _

_my soul is shining through, _

_can't help but surrender, _

_my everything to you_

Tommy closed his eyes, allowing the music and sound of Jude's voice to wash over him. She hit every note, with unfaultable tone, her voice full yet soft. The room fell silent again as Jude finished the small piece she had finished. Tommy smiled, a short "Wow." escaped his lips in an amplified whisper. Jude smiled, leaning her head back onto the cushions of the couch. "Thanks." She returned in an equal tone.

They were drifting closer and closer together, yet neither seemed to notice. It all felt so right, so natural that the boundaries between friendship and anything more were blurred the rift becoming invisible as they slipped back and forth over it. The energy and will Jude had for resisting her attraction to Tommy has seemingly been drained, his refusal drifted slowly away in pieces each day Jude spent in a relationship with someone else as the realization that one day he would lose her for good took over.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Tommy rolled his body to the right, looking round the edge of the couch, he could see the neck of Jude's guitar. He crawled round a little, raising himself up on his knees and leaning over the arm of the couch, he looked down at Jude mouthing a small "hey" which was immediately returned by the small face below him. Jude smiled looking away shyly. Tommy reached down raking his fingers back through her hair letting her bangs slip between them coming to rest on her forehead once again, "What would you like to do today?" he questioned tilting his head slightly. "Don't you need to go into the studio today?" Jude questioned, raising her eyes to look at him. "I can get out of it." Tommy stated with a smile. Jude shook her head, "No, you go." Tommy smiled, "You sure girl?" Jude nodded, "You know I'm not leaving you here, so are you going with me?" Jude thought for a moment, "I guess so, I might go shop for a while." Jude replied a questioning tone in her voice as if asking for permission. Tommy gave a light nod in return, backing his hands onto the arm of the sofa he pushed himself to his feet.

Jude tipped her head upright again and set her guitar on the couch behind her. "Coffee?" Tommy questioned simply from behind the kitchen counter. "Sounds great." Came Jude's quick reply as she rocked forwards onto her feet and stood up. Tommy smiled returning to the counter with two large mugs of steaming liquid. Jude took a sip, moaning in pleasure as it slid down her throat. She smiled lightly setting the mug back on the counter and wrapping her hands around it. She watched intently as Tommy took a sip and set his own mug down opposite hers. Jude's smile widened as she saw his hands placed like hers. "Don't move." Tommy raised his eyebrow as the girl opposite him pulled out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons, emitting a few small beeps.

Jude crossed her arms one on top of the other and leant down low against the counter, pushing her coffee off to one side. With the image captured on the screen she sat up, spinning her cell around so Tommy could see the screen. He cocked his head to one side, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards slightly. Jude flipped the phone shut placing it carefully on the counter beside her.

The pair stepped out of the oversized hummer now at a standstill in the G-Major parking lot, they met beside the car. Tommy pulling Jude into a hug and placing a light kiss on her cheek before whispering into her ear "Be safe, ok? I'll call you when I'm done here if you're not back already." Jude nodded her agreement and returned his kiss on the cheek. He smiled backing away and giving her a brief wave before turning towards the doors of the studio, Jude watched as he rested his hands against the door, turning back to flash her a quick smile before pushing and stepping through.

She let out a sigh, spinning round and walking slowly down the paved street her thumbs hooked into the sides of her jean pockets. She passed shop windows, stopping to look past her reflection at the clothes on the plain expressionless mannequins. She slipped into one of the stores, her fingers running over the clothes lined up on a rack, across silks, velvets, cottons. She paused, looking at a long dress top, a rich emerald green, the bottom edge skirted, layers of tulle among thicker silk. She pulled the hanger off the rack, holding the garment out before pulling it back to hold it in front of herself. She smoothed the fabric down, smiling as her fingers brushed over the smooth material.

Jude watched as the girl behind the counter quickly folded the items and placed them carefully into a beautiful card bag. Handing her card back to her and dropping the receipt into the bag before placing the twisted rope style handle into Jude's hand. She smiled dropping off the step at the entrance of the store and continuing past the windows.

She jumped slightly, feeling her cell phone buzz against her hip. She pulled it from her pocket flipping it open to see the picture from that morning pressing a couple of buttons she arrived at a new text message from Tommy, which read very simply.

"Hi. :)

I Miss You.

T."

Jude's thumb slid across the buttons.

" Hi. P

I Miss You Too.

See You Soon.

J."

Jude looked up to find herself walking slowly past a tattoo parlour, she looked up at the window, various photos pasted across the glass. Curiosity got the better of her as she stepped cautiously inside.

Her eyes ran over the glinting jewellery in the cabinet to her left, walking swiftly past the garish metal bars she stopped to flick through the stack of tattoo designs. Her attention faltered as a voice sounded from behind a large glass counter. "Can I help you with anything?" Jude looked up to find a tall woman, red locks pulled back into a messy knot at the back of her head to display the continuous string of red crystal studs up both ears. Jude thought for a moment, flipping her phone back open. Then smiled. "Yes actually."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The woman walked out from behind the counter, long legs clad in dark grey jeans. She extended her hand, "Kari. What can I help you with today?" Jude shook the woman's hand "Jude." "I know" Kari interrupted with a quick wink. Jude smiled, "Well, I was looking to get a tattoo." Kari nodded, "Something from the books?" she questioned with a light flick of her fingers in the direction of the numerous portfolios spread across a table on the eastern wall of the building. Jude shook her head in response, "No, not quite." She pulled her cell phone from the pocket of her own jeans and flipped it open revealing the photo from that morning. Kari tilted the screen from the glare of the lights in the studio and smiled. "Ok. Let me draw something out for you."

She lifted the phone from Jude's fingers and walked back around behind the counter. Jude crossed the room after her coming to a stop and leaning her forearm upon the top of the glass surface. Kari dragged a few sheets of paper from a stack on another desk behind the counter and placed them on top of the glass cabinet. Pulling a short pencil and an eraser from her pocket she smiled, leaning her elbows on the glass and lifting the phone to examine the photo once again. The small object resting in the palm of her left hand she began to quickly sketch out the design, her head flicking up periodically to check her work with the original image.

The lines on the page flung out in all directions, and as time passed seemed to work themselves into form, the edges were neatened up and the shading filled in. Jude smiled as she saw the sketch take shape. Kari drew in the final part of the picture. A heart.

"Wow." Jude breathed out, "That's, wow." Kari smiled at Jude's loss for words. "I take it you like it?" Jude looked up from the drawing, her mouth agape. "It's perfect." "I'm glad." Came Kari's quick reply. "Where's it going?" Without hesitation Jude pointed. Kari nodded and drew out a small rectangle on the corner of the paper. "Something like that? Size wise." She flicked her eyes up from the paper to look back up at Jude. She thought for a moment. "Well the heart's already there." Kari looked confused for a moment. "Something you had done already?" "You could say that." "Ok, so you'd like to work around that?" Jude nodded. "Ok, well let me take a look and I can sort out the scale for a transfer." Kari said with a smile, directing Jude into a smaller room. Wooden floor which upon closer inspection revealed itself to be lino, plain white walls splashed with colour provided by more photographs of previous works, brushed metal shelves and trays littered the room providing placement for various tools and supplies. As Jude looked around she felt a strange hospital esque vibe from the space. Kari woke her from her thoughts, "I'll let you get sorted, I'm just going to get the copier warmed up and I have to go get a refill of black ink from the other room." She said quickly, waving an arm in the direction of the door and leaving with a smile. Jude pulled open the buttons of her shirt slipping it off and removing her bra, putting it in her bag before slipping the shirt back on and buttoning the lower buttons. Her eyes wandered around the room, resting for a few seconds on each of the elaborate designs in the framed pictures.

Jude looked up, hearing a knock on the door and welcoming Kari back in. "Hey." Kari smiled setting the bottle of ink down on a small covered tray beside various other pieces of equipment. "Ok, let's take a look at this heart of yours and we'll work out how much scaling down we need to do." Kari said taking a seat on a wheeled stool.

Tommy sat swivelling awkwardly in his chair as he listened to SME's vocal track for the 5th time over, "I'm sure she's fine." Kwest's voice sounded from his place across the room. Tommy looked over "What?" "Jude. I'm sure she's fine." "Um, yeah." He nodded half heartedly. Kwest let out a sigh "You wanna take a break?" Tommy nodded brushing his fingers back through his hair. "I think I'm gonna go on a coffee run, you want anything?" Kwest smirked, "Um, yeah, that'd be good. Just a coffee, extra shot of espresso, caramel shot, hazelnut shot, whipped cream. Oh, soy milk in the coffee. Uh, and a brownie, heated." Kwest rattled off. Tommy's eyes widened "Man, you have got to be kidding me!" Kwest laughed. "Want me to write it down?" Tommy raised an eyebrow, "You were serious?" judging by the confused look on Kwest's face he decided the answer was a "yes". He chuckled slightly as he watched his friend scribble out the order. "Since when is that your coffee order?" Tommy asked looking down at the paper. Kwest shrugged, "Since someone told me it was good." He chuckled, "I'm kidding, just the usual please." Tommy shook his head slowly. "Man, you really are something. I'll be back soon." Kwest nodded and turned back to the sound board.

Jude did as she was asked and hopped up onto a padded table shimmying down into a comfortable position Kari smiled pulling on a pair of black latex gloves and carefully arranging the small caps of black and one of white ink. She attached an outline needle to the machine in her hand and allowed it to emit a short buzz, she noticed Jude's flinch at the sound. "Have you had a tattoo before?" Jude nodded slightly from her position, "Yeah, I have one on my ankle." She smiled propping her foot up on the table, knee bent, and lifted the hem of her jeans up to reveal a small 'J'. Kari nodded, "Cute." "I never liked that noise though." Jude added through a nervous laugh. "Nothing to worry about, I'll let you get used to it a little first." She said locking on the power and placing the needle into a set of hooks on the side of a small wheeled table beside her seat. She lifted a finger signalling for Jude to wait a moment and got up crossing the room and pulling open a carefully chosen plastic drawer and taking a small plastic wrapped item from inside. She returned to her seat and dropped the room back into silence. Jude smiled, "Ok, ready to get started?" Kari questioned, "Yup." Kari carefully tucked a paper towel over each side of Jude's shirt dragging a small antiseptic wipe from its sterile packaging she cleansed the area to be tattooed. Discarding the towel she carefully placed the printed design over Jude's chest nudging the paper back and forth until she felt the placement was correct, she dabbed over the paper with an alcohol soaked towel and gently pulled the paper back revealing a perfectly placed, purple tinged, outline of the design surrounding a silvery scar. The buzzing once again filled the room.

Note: So sorry it took me so long, we've hit the lag where i actually have to write before i can post ;) hahaha

hope you like, and comment like the crazy people i know you are! D


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Jude squirmed a little at the scratching sensation that ran over her skin, harsher pricks sending pangs through her body each time she breathed in. "You ok?" Kari questioned, a look of concern crossing her face as she noticed Jude gritting her teeth slightly. Jude's face relaxed a little and she nodded, "Mhm." "You're doing great, I just finished the outline. Just shading and a little highlighting to go and you're all done." Kari said with a smile. Jude watched as she disassembled the machine and switched the single needle to a row of four, switching it on for a moment to check everything was in place she inked up the needles and turned back to Jude. She pulled in a deep breath and smiled.

Tommy turned back around the corner carrying a small card cup holder containing two cups of coffee. He backed in through the doors of G-Major nodding his greeting to the receptionist as he passed. He re-entered the studio he and Kwest were working in and set the holder down pulling the cups from it. He turned round to see Kwest sitting with his back to the door, headset on and head bobbing in time to the music flooding his ears. Tommy smirked, launching a packet of sugar and hitting Kwest squarely on the back of his head causing him to spin round. "Hey man." Tommy said taking a gulp of his drink and directing his friend's attention in the direction of the other cup. Kwest uttered a quick "Thanks." and retrieved his coffee with a smile. "What you working on?" Tommy questioned nodding towards the discarded headset. "Beats for the currently un-named track 5, for the guys." Kwest replied removing the cup from his lips. Tommy nodded, "What you got so far?" Kwest leant forwards towards the soundboard finally pushing the playback button and returning to lean against the wall beside Tommy. Tommy nodded his head with the rhythm. "Sounds good man." He said with a smile.

"Ok all done." Kari said leaning back on her seat. Jude sighed, "Yay." She said laughing a little. Kari smiled, "Ok, go take a look and tell me what you think." Jude swung her legs off the edge of the table and dropped to the floor walking over to the full length mirror on the wall across the room. Her jaw dropped as she saw the beautiful image now etched into her skin. "Wow. Wow." She gasped slightly overwhelmed "Kari I love it! Thankyou so much!" Jude exclaimed turning to look at Kari for a brief moment before returning her attention to her reflection. Kari smiled widely, "I'm so glad. There are a few highlights in there, everything will show up a lot better once the redness settles down."

Kari finished taping the film over Jude's new tattoo and handed her a small tube of antiseptic cream. "You can take the covering off after about 3 hours and clean it up a little, just water and pat it dry after." Jude nodded. "In my experience this," she added pointing to the tube "tends to work out better than a salt solution wash. 2-3 times a day." Kari said with a smile. Jude returned the gesture nodding once again. "Thanks again Kari, it really is wonderful." "You're very much welcome Jude. I'll leave you to get your things together." She set off towards the door, "Oh and Jude. No underwear up top for a few days I'm afraid, because of the placement, don't want to irritate the tattoo too much while it's beginning to heal." Jude laughed, "Ok."

"Big Eyes,

Come back to me.

T."

Jude smiled as she looked over the screen of her cell phone, she was a good two minutes away from g-major. She chuckled, slipping the phone back into her pocket and turning into the parking lot.

She paused as she met the doors, she hadn't been into the studio in a while and to be quite honest she was a little nervous about the reaction of her colleagues regarding her return.

Tommy looked out across the lobby catching a glimpse of a familiar face through the double doors. He smiled, turning for a moment to catch Darius' eye and slipped away from the small crowd shuffling into a significantly undersized room for a meeting. He reached the doors, slowly raising his hand to mirror Jude's placing it on the glass. Her gaze lifted and she met his eyes, glinting with a genuine smile. He pulled open the door taking her hand and ushering her inside.

"So, you have a nice time?" He asked. "Out there in the cold." Continuing dramatically before she could answer. She laughed, "Yes actually. What about you? Cooped up in that tiny little room." Tommy nodded agreeing that her excursion was probably the better option of the two. "Jude?" Tommy said breaking the silence. Jude looked up, but didn't speak, she simply waited for him to continue. "That song. In my office?" He questioned seemingly checking to see if she remembered. Jude's brow furrowed and she nodded slowly. Realisation flooded her as her expression changed. Tommy tilted his head slightly trying to read her, she seemed hesitant. "You want to record it?" she asked meekly, her eyes meeting his. "Only if you want to." He assured her.

"Tommy, I don't know." His expression softened. "Girl, that song. It's amazing." Jude looked up once more, looking directly into his eyes as if trying to confirm he was telling the truth. She sighed. "Ok." She whispered. Tommy smiled leading her into Studio B and softly hitting the playback button. Jude's jaw dropped as she gasped. "Tommy." She looked up to see him smiling proudly. Before watching him move into the sound booth. Jude watched through the glass as his fingers settled onto the keys of a piano catching up with the music already filling the room he began to play. Jude's heart skipped as she listened to the music, letting it fill her chest she smiled. "Its perfect." She whispered catching Tommy's eye through the glass.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Jude re-started the playback and hit record as instructed. Tommy shuffled behind the piano and began to play. She hummed along to the now familiar melody, the lyrics refreshing themselves in her mind.

She smiled, watching him as he played the last few notes. She stopped the recording and Tommy exited the sound booth with a smile leaving the door open.

"Your turn." Jude nodded, a hint of nervousness in her eyes.

She settled herself, standing in front of the mic, her eyes closed, flexing her hands at her sides. She nodded lightly and Tommy hit the playback and record buttons simultaneously and sat back in his chair allowing the music to play out loud in the studio. Jude bobbed her head in time with the music, counting down silently to her cue.

Kwest walked obliviously back into studio B, stopping in his tracks when he saw Tommy staring wistfully through the glass into the sound booth. The music filling the room told him immediately who was behind the partition. He took another step forwards following Tommy's gaze towards Jude who was singing her heart out, a pained expression on her face and her eyes screwed shut. Tommy looked up, "Hey man." "Wow." Came Kwest's breathy reply.

"Yeah." Tommy said returning his eyes to the blonde girl in the booth. Kwest's brow furrowed as he listened to the lyrics, "T, what happened?" Tommy sighed, "Its not really my place to tell. It's something I should have seen a long time ago." He looked back to Kwest, the pain obvious in his eyes. "I should have been there to save her." Kwest still looked slightly confused, "T, she's a big girl. She can take care of herself." Tommy gave a slight nod before muttering under his breath, "Not when the problem is a guy a least twice her size." Realization hit Kwest like a ton of bricks, "Jason." He said quietly, turning his head back to face Tommy. He didn't reply, but Kwest knew he was right.

"Great job girl." Tommy announced through the mic. "One take." He returned her smile as she exited the booth. "Hey Kwest." Jude said quietly. He forced a smile, "Great job Jude." "Thanks." She said, looking up to meet his eyes as he left the room.

Tommy and Jude, much to Jude's relief, managed to escape G-major before the meeting had ended, leaving a copy of the song under the rest of Tommy's work on Darius' desk. Jude sighed quietly her eyes flicking with the scenery passing outside the car.

Before long they had come to a stop outside Tommy's house. He dropped his keys onto the kitchen counter, turning and leaning back against it. Jude smiled, "Thankyou Tommy. For convincing me to record the song." Tommy returned her smile, "You're welcome girl."

"Ok, I guess I'm cooking tonight?" Jude giggled, "Then I guess I have time for a shower before dinner." She smirked slightly before disappearing upstairs. She undressed, allowing her clothes to pool on the floor around her. She paused for a moment, pulling the film off her skin and looking carefully at her new tattoo in the mirror.

Tommy looked up from his cooking as Jude hopped off the last step, she was dressed plainly, blue jeans and a white tank top and Tommy could see almost immediately that she has nothing in terms of underwear on beneath said tank top. He spun back round to face the counter groaning inwardly.

Tommy placed the plates in the dishwasher and returned to the table. "Tommy that was so good." He smiled and nodded lightly. "Best restaurant in town." "I guess so." she smiled, moving over to the couch in the living room and flipping the TV on, Tommy quickly followed slipping his arm around Jude's waist and letting her lean back against him. She giggled lightly as the name Darcy was mentioned and disguarded the remote, shifting and resting her head against Tommy's chest.

He stroked his hand up and down her side causing her to stirr, "Jude, honey. Why dont we go to bed?" she murmered her agreement and moved, slowly getting to her feet and waking herself up a little. She looked over at the screen, the end credits had long finished rolling. "How long have i been asleep?" she questioned. Tommy looked down at the diplay below the TV set, "An hour or so." he chuckled, "come on." and set off in the direction of the stairs. Jude followed, entering the master bedrrom just catching him walking into the bathroom. She pulled off her Jeans, laying them over the back of the small chair in the corner of the room and placing her shirt on top of them.

Tommy smiled as he opened the door, seeing Jude in a large t-shirt he instantly recognised as his own. They traded places, Jude slipping into the bathroom and brushing her teeth furiously.

They slipped into bed side by side, both quickly finding their place and emitting a low sigh. Jude trailed her fingertips over Tommy's bare chest for a moment, "Tommy?" "Hm?" came his reply as he tilted his head to look down at her. She studied his eyes, leaning up slowly to capture his lips. Tommy was a little taken aback but soon felt himself returning the gesture as she deepened the kiss.

Tommy kissed back with just as much passion carefully sliding his hand under the hem of her shirt allowing his fingers to dance over her skin. "Are you sure Jude? If you want to stop just say so." Tommy asked softly pausing his movements and looking into her eyes, Jude leant up kissing him lightly in answer to his question. Tommy lifted the edge of the fabric, pulling it up a little. Jude lifted her arms allowing Tommy to remove the garment. He ran his fingers softly over her skin, kissing her lips before moving to suck lightly just below her ear. He trailed his fingers down her abdomen stopping to look into her eyes once he reached the edge of her panties. Jude let out a breath and nodded slightly, urging him to continue. Slowly rolling on top of Jude he supported his weight on his forearms gently parting her legs.

"Stop."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Jude was surprised at how quickly Tommy rolled off her, immediately launching into a long string off apologies. She smiled, "Shh, Tommy." She placed a hand on his arm halting his babbling. "Tommy, its ok, its just, could we have the light on?" Tommy looked at her curiously for a moment before realising her reasoning 'She wants to be able to see it's me, so she doesn't panic.' He nodded, "Sure.", turning the dimmer switch up until the room was filled with a soft golden glow. "That better?" Jude nodded and smiled, "Thankyou."

Tommy smiled placing a light kiss on Jude's cheek, trailing them slowly towards her lips. She smiled through the kiss, reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek. Tommy caught it lacing his fingers together with hers. He moved slowly and gently, meeting her eyes and reading her each time he progressed. He trailed his soft kisses down her neck, over her collar bone stopping suddenly he noticed something. He pulled back looking down at her. Jude's brow furrowed, "What's wrong?" Tommy didn't answer, he trailed his finger lightly under the tattoo now placed in the centre of her chest.

The silvery heart Jason had left was now cupped within two hands. Tommy's hands, wearing his rings, bearing the small tattoo on his finger. He caught her, he took care of her, and he held her heart.

He smiled remembering the photo Jude had taken, His hands wrapped around his mug of coffee, the red glazed heart falling perfectly into the dip between his hands.

Jude watched as his hand brushed against her skin, silent until he smiled. "You like it?" she questioned tentatively. He locked his eyes with hers. "It's beautiful." He leant down, kissing her lightly.

"I love you." He whispered softly, the love burning in her eyes was enough for him. She didn't need to say it back. He smiled, kissing her again and feeling her relax beneath him. Jude's hand ran slowly over Tommy's back as she leant up to return his kiss.

Tommy let his fingers trail down Jude's side, as their tongues duelled. He dipped his fingers between her legs eliciting a breathy moan from Jude as he captured her lips once again.

He saw the panic flare up behind her eyes as he slipped slowly inside her. "Girl, Its ok." He whispered into her ear as he laid tentative kisses over her cheek. He smiled feeling her arch her back slightly and let out a small moan. He kept up his rhythm, a gentle pace falling more and more in love with the girl beneath him as her sounds of pleasure washed over him.

Jude sighed contentedly, Tommy's arms wrapped around her his hands resting on her stomach as their breathing fell into sync. He placed a light kiss on top of her head then rested his cheek against it watching silently as she trailed idle patterns on his arm, his mind focusing as she stopped abruptly.

She felt him flinch as she stopped, her index finger met his skin once again, trailing out a more focused pattern. _I ♥ you. _She felt him smile against her hair and she turned to look up at him. "I love you."

_**When trouble fills my world  
you bring me peace  
you calm me down  
you're my relief **_

Jude sang softly from the corner of the room, strumming lightly on a sunburst acoustic guitar from the stand beside her. She picked out notes carefully between strums, filling the room with a calming melody.

**_  
when walls come crashing down around my feet  
you light my way  
you're my release _**

_They lay content in each others arms, listening to the sounds of soft breathing and racing heartbeats. _

_**  
so say you'll watch over me  
when I'm in too deep  
tell me you'll always be  
there to pull me free  
**_

She paused her singing, closing her eyes and focusing on the soft notes from the guitar in her lap.

**_  
when the sun is beating down upon my brow  
you are my shade  
you cool me down  
every time I tried to turn away  
you brought me 'round  
your humble way _**

"_Girl, tell me what's wrong."_

_The smile didn't reach her eyes, he could see right through her, she wasn't ok._

****

so say you'll watch over me  
when I'm in too deep  
tell me you'll always be  
there to pull me free  
there to rescue me

"_How does it feel to be on the other side of the fist, huh? Man, she's half your size, how could you do that to her?"_

for every time you sheltered me from harm  
you showed me truth  
kept me warm  
every time you left me on the street  
I found my way  
I found my feet

_He couldn't look her in the eyes, he knew if he did he'd be met with one look, a look that screamed 'Don't do this to me.'_

"_Tom, Tommy,"_

"_Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy,"_

"_TOMMY!"_

_He was gone, her hand flew to her mouth as she fought to stop the tears from falling. _

so say you'll watch over me  
when I'm in too deep  
tell me you'll always be  
there to pull me free  
there to rescue me  
there to pull me free  
there to rescue me

She sat in silence as she finished the song. Slowly a smile crept across her face. Through the good times and the bad, the up and the downs. She had always had him, she had always had her.

"I'll always be there." She looked up in the direction of the soft voice, meeting Tommy's smiling eyes.

They would always have each other.

Note:

the song is Watch Over Me-Bernard Fanning

Enjoy.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Is this a," the voice paused for a second, returning and beginning to speak with a slightly confused tone, "Ms Harrison? This is Mr Darley." Tommy listened carefully, confused at the name paired with the male voice coming from the phone in his hand.

"You have a Mr Quincy, but yes, she's here. I'm sorry, where did you say you were calling from?"

Jude tilted her head slightly curious about the mention of a "she" that she assumed referred to herself.

"Toronto Police Department. I have a message for Ms Harrison regarding her case."

Tommy's brow furrowed wondering what he could have to tell Jude. He pulled the phone from his ear and nodded to Jude signalling that it was for her.

She rose from her place on the floor and took the phone dancing around Tommy as they avoided getting tangled in the cord. "Hello?" she answered slightly nervously.

"Hello, Ms Harrison. Unfortunately Mr Gray is in a meeting right now or he would've called himself." Jude nodded though aware the person on the other end of the line couldn't see her. "That's ok, what was it you needed to tell me?" The man cleared his throat, "A car registered to Mr Gutierrez's was found off Manitoulin Island submerged between North Channel and Georgian Bay. We have good reason to believe that he was the one driving. As far as the department is concerned his death is almost certain though no body has been recovered as of yet."

The look of shock and confusion on Jude's face worried Tommy slightly during the silence before she regained the ability to speak. "Um, what?" she questioned, almost unsure if she had heard him correctly. "We believe Mr Gutierrez drove his car off of the Little Current swing bridge." "Right. Um, ok. Thank you for giving me the message."

Jude hung up the phone in a daze, pulled swiftly back to reality by Tommy's voice.

"Jude. Jude?" Her head flicked up suddenly. "Are you ok?" Jude nodded slowly before leaning back against his desk.

"He's gone." She whispered, her eye's widening as she stared down at the carpeted floor.

Tommy's brow furrowed. 'Jason. Gone where?' "What?"

"He's gone." She repeated, her eyes flicking up to meet his for a moment.

"Where?" he questioned, the confusion lingering in his voice.

"Gone. He's," she paused for a moment, slowly lifting her head to meet his eyes once again. "He's dead."

Tommy's brow once again knit in confusion, as if the words she had just spoken were in a foreign language he'd never heard before. 'He's dead. He's gone.' His expression lifted as he processed the revelation and a smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

He held back his relief, and almost excitement as he watched Jude's shocked and baffled expression beginning to take the same route. She turned back to him, a relived smile glowing upon her face. Freedom evident in her eyes, and she ran, she ran, allowing herself to fall into he arms of the one who had been there. The one who had seen right through the wall Jason had helped her build around herself. The one who looked into her eyes when she said she was fine and simply said "Tell the truth."

She collapsed against him her body shaking with the sobs of pure emotion wracking through her. The tears formed rivers down over her cheeks as Tommy held her.

They lay curled on the couch in the living room Tommy's fingers stroking idly through Jude's honey blonde hair.

Jude's humming quickly caught Tommy's attention, he listened for a moment, "Lyrics?" he asked simply. Jude turned to look at him, "Huh?" Tommy smiled, "You were humming, does it have lyrics yet?" Jude paused in thought before replying. "Um, I'm not sure." She reached out, her fingers just touching the edge of her journal on the coffee table without her having to move, and dragged the book towards herself. She flicked through, Tommy reading over her shoulder as the pages of lyrics flopped over.

"Jude?"

"Hm?" she paused her actions, "What do you think about recording another album? I mean, you have a lot of new songs, amazing songs. You should record them. If you want to?" Jude was silent, as she paged through the book, more slowly this time, glancing at the words on each page.

"I guess?" she replied uncertainty in her voice. Tommy softly kissed the side of her face, "You don't have to."

"I want to."

Tommy and Jude slipped through the doors of G-major Tommy's arm wrapped around Jude's back, the fingers of two right hands entwined. Jude's journal flipped up against Tommy's wrist.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Jude's feet rested in Tommy's lap spanning the gap between the two chairs in studio B. She flicked through the pages of the leather bound book resting on her thighs as she read through lyrics trying to find a song for the day's session.

She paused on a page and Tommy looked up, noticing her lack of movement out of the corner of his eye. He held a questioning expression as Jude read over the lyrics before turning the book around and handing it to him. He leant back his eyes quickly scanning over the words, he nodded slowly allowing his eyes to lift connecting with hers. He smiled waving the book in the direction of the booth and handing it to her.

She smiled at his approval and turned making her way into the booth and behind the mic. She set her acoustic guitar on her lap and lifted her head to flash Tommy a smile. He nodded starting the recording. She nodded silently, listening to the music in her head in her head.

'1, 2, 3, 4…2, 2, 3, 4 …3'

She began to sing softly,

"_wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky  
then it starts to rain, my defences hit the ground  
and they shatter all around, so open and exposed"  
_

As she began to sing again her fingers moved softly over her guitar, picking out the chords but not allowing the instrument to make a sound.

"_I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my trouble_

when you're broken in a million little pieces  
and you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
every tear falls down for a reason  
don't you stop believing in yourself  
when you're broken"

By the end of the first chorus she was smiling,she finished the last word with a swift nod which Tommy assumed to be the start of a more powerful drum sequence_  
_

She began again, her voice soft yet full, building in power as the song progressed back to the chorus her eyebrows knit with full on emotion and concentration.

_  
"little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
don't let it beat you up  
heaven knows that getting scars  
only makes you who you are  
only makes you who you are  
no matter how much your heart is aching  
there is beauty in the breaking  
yeah _

when you're broken in a million little pieces  
and you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
every tear falls down for a reason  
don't you stop believing in yourself  
when you're broken 

better days are gonna find you once again  
every piece will find its place"  


She returned to soft vocals, her eyes drifting closed as she sang.

_  
"when you're broken, when you're broken"  
_

She put her all into the final chorus, ending it by shifting once again to soft vocals.

_  
"When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken  
Oh, when you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken"_

Her eyes remained closed for a few moments before opening slowly to meet Tommy's gaze through the glass.

He smiled, releasing a matching display from Jude. She sighed, content.

She read his lips as he spoke, "Perfect."

And it was, everything was perfect.

She walked back out of the booth, "Thankyou."

"Acapella?" Jude shook her head.

Tommy's expression turned to one of confusion when Jude handed him her guitar.

"I want you to play." She stated simply. Tommy nodded slowly as he processed the statement before swinging the guitar up into his lap, his fingers played over the fret board before settling on a set of chords.

"Um, ok."

He stood allowing Jude to take his seat.

"Ready?" Jude's voice rang through the mic. Tommy smiled and nodded in response waiting as she pressed the appropriate buttons and sent the vocals she had just recorded flooding into the room.

Tommy leant against the doorframe, his eyes catching Jude's as he heard her voice, barely above a whisper. "Perfect."

Tommy smiled as he set her guitar down where he had previously stood and crossed the room. He lifted Jude out of the chair, taking her place and setting her sideways on his lap. He placed a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth wrapping his arms around her as she curled up against him. "Thankyou Tommy."


	45. Chapter 45

-1**Chapter 45**

Tommy smiled against her hair, letting his fingers trail slowly through it.

"_I wish I knew wish button to push  
Then I'd know how to please you  
It's sad but true"_

Jude shifted slightly in Tommy's arms as she heard him begin to sing softly, his lips brushing lightly against the blonde strands of her hair.

_  
"So I'll just listen in down the line  
While you're busy mixing grape with grain  
To sedate your pain_

Songbird, you got tales to tell  
How many times can you describe your living hell?"

Jude sat upright on Tommy's lap watching him carefully her head tilted slightly to the right. Tommy's hand rested on her thigh his fingers curled underneath her leg into the crease of her knee holding her steady. __

"The sweeping gesture creates a fuss  
It's only useful when receiving praise  
Relieving no-ones pain  
If you'd let somebody love you just enough  
You'd have everything you'd need to break  
Free from all your pain

Songbird, you got tales to tell  
How many times can you describe your living hell?

If you'd let somebody love you just enough"

Jude slipped off Tommy's lap walking out of the studio knowing Tommy's gaze would follow her to the door. He didn't follow though he was slightly unsure as to why he let her go.

She walked down the corridor and into studio C, a small room, dark, she slid down and empty wall to the floor. Her moment of freedom after the police phone call had slipped away and her uncertainty and nervous paranoia seemed to have returned. Her worries were pointless, yet no matter how much she wanted to move past the memories of Jason something was stopping her. Something was hanging on too tight for her to let go.

Tommy sighed pushing himself up out of his chair, after an hour of alone time he figured it was time to find her and he found himself immediately knowing where to go. He pushed softly on a solid door allowing a crack of light to escape into the dimly lit room. He could hear the soft strumming of Jude's guitar mixed with clear vocals. He closed the door, slipping into the room, into Jude's world.

"…_up to here, _

_Alone in the dark, No one knows my name,_

_And the world keeps turning, I still fall apart,_

_And it never seems to change, _

_And I wonder, _

_Who turned out the lights when, I wasn't looking,_

_Who knocked down my door, _

_I should have seen this from a mile away, and_

_Who turned out the lights when, I wasn't looking"_

Tommy flipped on the lights bathing the room in a soft fluorescent glow. He slid down the wall next to Jude and pulled her lightly into his arms. "I'm sorry Jude." he whispered as he kissed her hair softly.

"Happy Birthday to you, girl, happy birthday to you." Tommy finished, smiling and tucking Jude's blonde hair behind her ear as he watched her stir. Her eyes blinked open slowly adjusting to the light in the room and Tommy's smiling face hovering over her.

"Good morning sunshine. Happy 19th girl." He kissed her forehead softly.

He watched carefully as the car was pulled from the water, upon further examination remnants of blood patches left upon the leather interior below the drivers side window and upon the wheel. A man in a suit passed the small white car once again, looking up and barely acknowledging the two men standing beside it. Traffic was slow in this area, a call had rung in at least 2 hours ago now regarding what seemed to be some sort of a car accident, the barriers on the open ledge of the little current swing bridge were torn through with signs that a vehicle had gone over the edge. "Markham here, find me an owner for a black 4x4, plate number BB9 743." He paced the empty expanse of the road listening as the person on the other end of the line tapped the information into the system.

"That'd be a Mr Gutierrez. First name Jason."


	46. Chapter 46

-1**Chapter 46**

And the man watched as the black car fell from the ledge pulled the rest of the way over by its own weight and he stood. The light caught in the mirrors of the vehicle. Watching. Just watching as the water crashed below.

Jude smiled, slowly opening her eyes. "Good morning beautiful." He leant down once again placing a light kiss on her lips. "And what is it you'd like to do today." Jude smiled wistfully, "Absolutely nothing."

Tommy returned her smile. "Your wish is my command." he replied collapsing back against the pillows with a soft laugh. Jude rolled over under the covers curling next to him and resting her head against his chest.

"Ok girly girl," Tommy moved quickly, scooping Jude up into his arms laughing slightly at her shriek of surprise. He set her down outside the bathroom door kissing her temple lightly before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "and I'm making you breakfast."

Tommy smiled as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, moving one of his hands to rest over hers he turned to look over his shoulder. "So, what're you cooking?" "Pancakes." Jude smirked leaning up to kiss his cheek, "Yay." Tommy laughed flipping the last of the pancakes onto the plate on the counter.

"Little Tommy Q." Jude's voice rang from the living room as Tommy cringed. He gritted his teeth before replying, "Yes?" Jude laughed at his irritation towards the nickname, "Would you bring your pretty little butt over here?" Tommy smirked shaking his head, but obliged. "You called?" Jude laughed, "I missed you." She smiled innocently before leaning up to kiss him. "I'll give you pretty little butt." he growled softly against her ear giving her behind a squeeze. Jude jerked back in shock, regaining her composure as she slapped him lightly on the arm. He chose to play innocent with a look of shock and confusion, "What?", soon replaced by a smirk. Jude smirked back leaning up to leave a quick kiss upon his lips.

"Dinner," Jude tilted her head curiously. "Let me, take you, for dinner." Tommy smiled as Jude nodded her response.

As the evening passed Jude found herself in front of the mirror once again musing over dresses for the dinner. The simple black dress was back on its hanger, again exchanged for the golden toned dress that now flowed over her body, silk chiffon the majority of the dress, a halter top and a flowing layered skirt fitted to her body by silk satin strips wrapped around her middle finishing in a small bow by her left hip. She twisted back and forth in the garment, rising up to her toes, fiddling unnecessarily with the bow at the back of her neck. She held up the black dress on its hanger in front of herself for a moment, tilting her head slightly as she pulled at its skirt before moving it away again. She smiled laying the black dress on the bed and sitting beside it to pull on a pair of thin strapped heels to match the dress, small rings of Swarovski crystals glittered just above her toes and upon the ankle of each foot. She spun round one last time in front of the mirror before moving back into the bathroom running her fingers through the soft curls in her hair and dotting on a little lip gloss. She smudged a gold shadow into the inner corners of her eyelids, highlighting with a lighter shimmery gold.

She stepped cautiously off the last stair and lifted her head to find Tom completely lost for words. The brief slience cleared as she smiled, "You look beautiful Jude." She looked away shyly for a moment before returning her gaze to his. "Thankyou. You're looking quite handsome yourself Quincy." She rose up placing a quick glossy kiss upon his cheek. He smiled as she wiped the sheen from his face with her fingertips.

"So Miss Harrison, are you ready to leave?"

He pulled open the door allowing her to step out in front of him. Again crossing in front of her to open the car door.


End file.
